


The Dark Stranger 2: The Dark Master

by tuddles



Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Bad Days, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Cameos, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Corsetry, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fainting, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flirting, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, Kissing, Kissing Feet, Lap Sex, Light Petting, Lingerie, Love Bites, Maids, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Slow Dancing, Spooning, Squirting, Subspace, Sugar Daddy, Surprises, Teasing, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weight Issues, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Now that Anthony Crowley and Angela Fell live together, they are able to make their home into their own personal Eden.Follow these two love birds as they build their life together and dive deeper into their Master/slave dynamics.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Lilith/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Lucifer / Eve
Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716118
Comments: 304
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ineffable darlings and welcome back to the world of The Dark Stranger.
> 
> I am pleased to announce that I have deiced to make this my project for National Novel Writing Month and therefore I will be attempting to write 50 000 words during the month of November.
> 
> That being said, I have this first chapter for you all as a bit of a teaser as to what is to come.
> 
> Schedule wise, I am probably going to aim to update one chapter each week. And although I aim to hit the word count in November, I might still take longer to edit etc. before posting it.
> 
> I look forward to embarking on this journey with you all and I hope that you all enjoy reading.
> 
> Much love. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

It was mid-afternoon on a workday and all was well in the upscale Mayfair apartment. One Mr Anthony J. Crowley had decided to work from home today and so he was currently sitting in his study, amber eyes glued to the screen of his laptop while he tapped away on the keyboard, drafting up what felt like the hundredth email of the day. On the floor beside him laid a large floor cushion, positioned to his right and currently occupied by one Miss Angela Z. Fell. Miss Fell sat comfortably with her legs crossed, quietly reading the book in her hands. Every now and then there was a little grumble from Anthony or an amused giggle from Angela, but otherwise the two remained relatively silent, going about their own thing. Some of the most comfortable times in life were those simple moments when one could be alone without being alone, to be completely individual while being together.

That very thought popped into Crowley’s mind as he took a break from his work, leaning back in his chair and gazing to his right, down to the adorable Miss Fell. As she always did when she was at home, Angela was wearing a collar around her neck, one made of stainless steel and securely locked in place. Today however, along with her glasses, was the only thing she wore. Crowley smiled to himself not for the first time that day as he relaxed and simply let his eyes fall over the naked Miss Fell. With her snow-white skin and her flowy golden hair, she really did look like an angel, an angel that was completely and utterly his. How was it that Crowley found himself to be so lucky? That, he would never know.

Angela and Anthony had been living together for some time now and it had become a regular occurrence that Angela would come kneel at his feet while he was working in his study. After the third time of her doing so on her own volition, Crowley made a point of taking her shopping to get something to kneel on. For as much as he adored that his little angel wanted to be there, he would never be able to forgive himself if she ended up hurting her knees on the cold hard floor. So, after a trip to a homeware store, they had returned with a large plushie cushion for her to sit on. In true Angela Fell style, the cushion was a light cream colour and was accented with a tartan trim. True, it did not match anything else in Crowley’s modern study, but it did match his little angel and that was all that he cared about. He thought about this as he simply watched Angela read, looking all adorable in her collar and little round reading glasses. He took a moment to relish the sight before he flexed his fingers, cracked his neck and got back to the grind.

Angela was having a lovely time, sitting all pretty on her comfortable cushion and reading the latest book from one of her favourite present-day authors. As she often did when she read, she went into a trance-like state where nothing existed but the fictional world which was being painted in her mind by the words on the page. She had been so lost in her own little world that before she knew it, she was reading the last page and the story had come to an end. After she had read the last sentence and taken a moment to enjoy the end of yet another journey, she closed the book and neatly placed it on the floor beside her pillow. After removing her reading glasses and setting them carefully on the book, she wiggled herself a little closer to Anthony and gently rubbed her cheek to his side.

Halfway through reading a report, Crowley felt a light nudge to the outside of his right thigh and smiled to himself, knowing full well what it was. Without even looking down to confirm his suspicions, he reached down and laid his hand on the head of white-blonde curls. The smile stayed on his face while he continued to read, gently combing his long fingers through the silky hair. Moments after starting to pet his angel, he could feel the light vibrations against his leg. He chuckled softly, ever amused when his adorable girl started to purr.

“Finished your book, little one?” Crowley asked, knowing how entranced she got when she read.

“Mm-hmm” she hummed in response, rubbing her face all over his trousers before lifting her chin and propping it upon the top of his thigh.

“Want to get another one?” he asked, this time taking his eyes away from the computer and paying his angel the attention she deserved.

Angela looked up with those sparkling eyes of hers, all bright blue and beautiful. Puffy cheeks lifted with a genuine smile and she shook her head, wordlessly indicating that she didn’t want to get another book to read. Crowley resisted the urge to laugh, always finding it truly adorable when Angela resorted to cute little sounds rather than actual words.

“No?” he asked, tilting his head inquisitively to the side. “You just wana be a good little angel at my feet, do you?” he teased, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Angela blushed and nodded her head, making a little embarrassed whimper and then burying her face into his lap. Crowley did laugh then, chuckling as he nodded and went back to petting the blonde locks.

“Okay little one, you just be an angel” he smiled and returned to his work with a renewed warmth in his heart.

As the minutes pasted, the sweet little angel started to get friskier, nuzzles getting firmer as her face inched closer to Crowley’s groin. Before long, she was whimpering softly, pushing her upturned nose to his fly and nudging at it like a puppy seeking a toy.

 _“Angel…”_ Crowley said in a warning tone. “I’m trying to work here.”

“Hmmph!” Angela huffed. Crowley could just sense the forlorn pout on her face.

 _“Fine…”_ Crowley said, a sigh in his breath.

“Get up here then, lay on the desk” he ordered, slapping the table space next to his computer.

An excitable squeak sounded from Angela as she sprung up from the floor, buzzing with eagerness to follow her Master’s will.

She could feel her skin tighten as she sat onto the desk, the coolness of the dark wood doing things to her. Shivers ran up her spine as she slowly leaned back, laying herself down across the large desk. Once she was laid completely, she sheepishly bit down on her lower lip and spread her knees. Thick thighs parted, opening herself up completely so that Crowley could see all of her. She swallowed down her throat, feeling so very exposed and on display, like an exquisite meal offered for his approval, waiting to be consumed.

There once was a time where doing something like this would have given Angela a panic attack. She was not what people would call a skinny girl, not even what people would call an average sized girl either. Angela was large. Although she was short, she had a generous amount of fat lining her limbs and a round, plushie belly which jiggled when she moved. To see her naked was to be reminded of the paintings of old. Healthy, curvaceous woman who were full in body and righteous of heart. The way she was laying made one want to drape her in silks and satins, to bathe her in milk and feed her grapes by hand. She might not be the perfect size for this day and age, but she had a classic beauty about her that would span across the centuries.

All this said, the reason that Angela would be anxious is that she was always convinced that she was not able to do things that thinner girls could do. She was petrified of sitting on tables for fear of breaking them, always fearful that a weak chair might snap and crumble under her. It had happened to her before and the mere thought of it happening again was enough to make her stay away from such a thing completely, that was until she met Crowley. With his mighty confidence and his dominating aura, Angela felt like she could do anything as long as it was for him. So now, months down the track, Angela Fell would lay herself on tables, bend herself over chairs, basically spread herself over any and all surfaces if it meant pleasing Anthony J Crowley. She was completely under his control and it was obvious that it was there that she flourished.

As it was now, there was no sign of discomfort or shame in her beautiful blue eyes as she laid there now, weight fully spread across the desk and her chubby flesh completely exposed. Crowley growled in approval as he washed his golden gaze over the glorious sight, taking it all in before he went back to reading his screen. Before Angela had the chance to start whining, Crowley’s hand began to touch her, stroking up and down her smoothly shaved leg.

“Play with yourself” Crowley said, gently tapping Angela on the thigh twice before moving his fingers back to the keyboard. He still had a few more things to do, but he bathed in the pleasure of knowing his angel would be squirming next to him.

Squirming she was in a matter of moments, one hand fast to cup a breast and the other quick to fall between her thighs. In Crowley’s opinion, there was little else in the world that was more beautiful than his angel writhing in ecstasy. Every now and then Crowley would look away from his work, breathing in the vision of the masturbating blonde before going back to his boring reports. Every time he looked, he was delighted to see his angel more unravelled, she becoming more desperate and needy as she climbed higher to the peaks of climax.

“Please Master… may I… _please may I come?”_ the squirming submissive asked, begging for release.

“Not yet” Crowley simply said, clicking his mouse to view another page.

Angela whined, ripping her hand away from her pretty pussy to stop herself from accidentally tumbling over the edge.

“Did I say to stop?” Crowley asked, his voice firm.

“N-no… but I – “ sweet Angela began.

“No buts, Angel. When I tell you to play with yourself, I expect you to do so until I tell you to stop” he said, not even looking at her.

“Ye-yes, Master… sorry, Master…” Angela replied, gasping from the sensitivity as she went back to playing with herself.

The lovely angel writhed on the table, moaning with pleasure as she rubbed herself, her fingers knowing exactly the right way to circle around her swollen clit. When she could feel herself nearing that familiar orgasmic threshold, she would ask permission to come and then would whimper and pull her attention away from the sensitive little bud when she would again be denied. She would continue to play with herself, slipping her fingers up and down the increasingly wet folds of her hairless labia until the time came that her clitoris was calmed down enough for more. Again and again she did this, each time the swell of need growing heavier inside of her. By the tenth time, she was visibly shaking with want, the very picture of desperation. She needed to come and needed to come _soon._

“Please… please… _pleeaasssee…”_ Angela was mumbling now, repeating the only word that her overstimulated mind could think of.

 _“Shhhh sh sh sh…”_ Crowley said, finally closing his laptop and standing up. He offered a soft, loving smile as he stood and walked around to stand beside his angel.

“You are doing _so well,_ little one… but you have to be quiet now…” he said as he batted her hand away from her cunt and replaced it with his own, and indication that she no longer needed to do it herself. Long, dexterous fingers played with the gushing folds while he took out his smartphone with his other hand.

“You may come now if you want to, Angel… but I need to make an important phone call” he informed her in a casual tone, like this was a normal, everyday occurrence.

 _“Mmmph, Master…”_ she whined but was silenced when Crowley pressed the call button. Blue eyes widened when she realised that he had his phone set to speaker mode. She heard the ringing through the air as he set the phone down on the table, giving him free use of his hands while he spoke.

“Bruce speaking” a gruff, manly voice answered the phone after the third ring. Angela’s brows pushed together in worry, biting her bit to stop herself from moaning while she felt one of Crowley’s long fingers slide effortlessly inside of her.

“Yeah, hi Bruce, it’s Anthony Crowley” the tall, looming figure said, he looking so content to play with his toy. He smirked as he pushed another finger inside of his angel, eyes burning as he watched her struggle with keeping quiet. He knew that he was testing her limits, but he was so very proud that she was living up to the challenge.

“Alright Anthony” Bruce said, the sound of hammers banging away in the background. “Give me a sec, just gonna go somewhere quieter” he added.

“No worries” Anthony replied.

The line went silent for a moment while Bruce evidently was relocating to somewhere where the hammers were not. As this happened, Crowley looked down, staring straight into his angel’s big beautiful eyes while he pushed his fingers in and hooked them. Angela gasped, those blue eyes rolling back into her head as the waves of pleasure started pulsing from her g-spot.

 _“Shhh…”_ Crowley reminded her, his spare hand moving over her lips, gagging her with his palm. She breathed heavily, hot air going in and out of her nose. Crowley started to move his fingers faster, smoothly working the digits in a come-hither motion.

“Right, cheers mate, sorry about that. How can I help ya?” Bruce said, no hammers banging away now.

“I was just calling to check on progress. How is it all going?” Crowley asked, still watching every look on his angel’s tortured face.

Angela breathed deeply. Her large, delicious breasts swelling with each breath that she sucked in through her nose. She tried as hard as she could not to scream, not to moan out as Crowley ruthlessly began to finger that sensitive rough patch inside of her. She could vaguely hear the men talking, the words rolling around in the air but not really making any sense to her. All that concerned her now was the growing pleasure coupled with the increased feeling of needing to urinate. Her heart was racing, faster and faster with each passing second. She almost felt like she was going to pass out, yet she didn’t.

“Goin’ great, boss!” Bruce said, pride in his voice. “All of the major construction is done, just doin’ the fixtures and fittings today and the painting over the next couple of days. By this rate, I say that you’ll be able to open the bookshop by next week.”

 _Bookshop?_ Did Angela hear that right? Was this the bookshop? _Her bookshop?_ She looked over to the phone and then back up to Crowley, eyes wider than ever. Crowley smirked back to her, a third finger sliding in. He pushed down hard, fucking into her and rubbing ruthlessly.

“Wonderful! I’m sure that my partner will be more than pleased to hear that. We will come pick up the keys tomorrow if that’s okay with you” Crowley said, watching as his angel arched her back and hummed a long moan against his hand.

It was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking, the way that sweet Miss Fell thrashed, her whole body letting go of any and all inhibitions. Hot, wet, juicy waves of liquid started squirted from inside of her, rushing out and coating everything in its way.

“Righto, see you then mate!” Bruce said.

“Cya Bruce!” Crowley replied, the line then disconnecting.

Crowley watched in awe as he continued to finger his love, adoring how more and more liquid gushed out, not stopping until his hand and a large part of his desk was absolutely soaked.

Angela collapsed onto the table, eyes closed and breath heavy. She moaned woefully, her body laying flat and shivering, burning all over from her whole-body orgasm. It had been so different from her usual climax, but also similar. It was like electric pulses had gone through every vein. She felt completely blissed out, unable to think let alone talk.

 _“Good girl…”_ Crowley praised, leaning down to whisper into Angela’s ear.

“Wonderful news, Angel. You have a _bookshop!_ and you can _squirt!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finally has her bookshop! 
> 
> Enjoy a little look into the darling Miss Fell getting ready for the grand opening of her store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I have always enjoyed the bookshop scene which unfortunately didn't make it into the show. I think it is just so sweet and lovely and I could not resist plucking some of it to use in this story.
> 
> Happy reading Ineffables. 
> 
> <3

Miss Fell is standing outside of her bookshop, proudly looking up at the painter who is painting the words _A.Z. Fell and Co._ above the entrance. A rush of serotonin floods her system as she reads the sign, the sweet, blessed chemical making her feel warm and cosy from head to toe.

As she stood there in her pleated tartan skirt and buttoned up white shirt, she took a moment to really let it all sink in. This was not just any bookshop, this was _her_ bookshop, the very thing she had been dreaming of since she was a child. While other little girls had fantasied about meeting the perfect man and having the perfect wedding day, Angela Fell had other ideas. While those girls would swoon over floral lace and fragranced bouquets, she would think of leather-bound books and mahogany shelves. While somewhere deep inside of her she did still look forward to her wedding day, this moment now seemed far superior. She could not imagine life getting much better than this. She finally had her bookshop.

“Jolly good, it looks absolutely tip-top!” she said to the painter, her feminine voice laced with pure joy. After taking one more look at the sign, she gave a contented nod and walked through the front door into her spanking new store.

The store was indeed brand new, so much so that the smell of paint was still fresh in the air as was the left-over sprinkle of sawdust which lined the floor. Even though she would need to attend to cleaning these things up, these were tiny inconveniences in the larger scheme of things and were far from tainting her delighted mood. She smiled from ear to ear as she took it all in, azure eyes gleaming as they swept across the scene before her.

As new as the shop was, it did not have a young soul. With the dark mahogany bookcases, the light marble pillars and the antique Persian rugs, it looked practically ancient. With the shelves still bare and the register not set up yet, there was still plenty to be done. However, even though it was not ready yet to open to the public, Angela could already feel the homely atmosphere she was going for. She wanted this place to be more than just a normal everyday bookshop. She wanted this place to be warm and welcoming, to be a home away from home for herself and all the other book-loving beings out there. She wanted the place to have a heart all of its own, a heart which she could already start to hear the faint thumping of.

Letting out a soft, relieved sigh, the humble blonde walked over to one of the many cardboard moving boxes and opened the top, curious eyes sparkling as they looked inside. Upon seeing the beloved books, she smiled and took in a long breath, taking in deep the familiar scent of old books. Half of the boxes contained books like these, various titles which she had collected during the years and had squirreled away, patiently waiting for the time when she had a shop to display them in. The rest of the boxes contained younger volumes, fresh new books which would most likely sell the best. As much as it would be lovely to sell nothing but the classics, the business side of her knew that the new and trendy would be the bread and butter of the income. And she certainly did not want her shop to die just because she refused to sell the popular stuff.

She smiled dreamily as she reached in, lifting out an aged copy of Jane Eyre and stroking the cover with a gentle grace. It was then that she heard the tinkle of the bell above the door.

“I am afraid that the shop will not be open until Friday, good people. But we will be having a grand opening immediately after lunch…” Angela said in a proper, professional voice.

“I’m not here to buy books, Sunshine” the familiar voice sounded from behind her.

“Gabriel!” Angela said, holding the beloved book to her heart as she turned around. Her rosy cheeks lifted, beaming with joy as she smiled to her friend.

The tall American was looking dashing as always, dressed in his immaculately ironed work clothes and sporting his usual flawless hairdo. His pearly white smile blinded her as he strolled in, letting out an impressed whistle as he looked around the place.

“Looking mighty fine so far, Sunshine. Will look even better once the books are actually out” he said with a light-hearted laugh.

“Ah, yes. Quite right” Angela agreed, offering a little laugh in reply to the stoic American. She smiled, genuinely pleased to have her friend see the new shop.

“Here, I got this for you” Gabriel said, offering her one of the two take away coffees which he held in his hands. “It’s a Cappuccino!” he said, a little too much excitement in his voice.

“Oh, thank you Gabriel” Angela said, smiling kindly while she gently set the book down and then accepted the warm drink into her hands. “That was very thoughtful of you.”

“No worries. I won’t stay long, gotta get back to the Senior Centre soon. Just thought that I would come check in on you. It’s gonna be exciting now that we are practically neighbours, we can even get lunch together! There is this awesome new vegan place that just opened up --” Gabriel continued to rave on about some new nearby café while Angela’s brain just sort of wandered off into the distance. As much as she would like to have lunch with Gabriel every now and then, eating plant-based burgers with him every day seemed just a little bit too much.

“M-hm” Angela nodded in affirmation, blowing gently on her beverage while she absentmindedly looked passed Gabriel’s solid shoulder, out the open door.

It was then that she saw Crowley, all six feet of him standing just outside of the shop, dressed in a stylish suit as always and holding a box of something.

‘Chocolates’ Crowley mouthed silently, pointing to the sleek box which was decorated with a pretty red bow around it.

Angela smiled brightly at the sight, lips pressed to the spout of the coffee’s lid. She tilted it slowly and winced as she instantly tasted the strong nutty flavour of almond milk. Trying not to look too miserable, she forced it down her throat. 

“So, what do you think, should I call him?” Gabriel asked.

Angela blinked in confusion, realising that she had just missed most of what Gabriel was actually talking about.

“I’m sorry, who are you talking about?” she said, her brows pushing together in confusion.

“Mr Sandalphon, your old boss. He might be able to give you some tips on getting this place up and running.” Gabriel said, looking mighty happy with the idea he had come up with.

“Oh, I…” Angela started, trying to think of the best way to politely decline the idea. For as much as Gabriel had the best of intentions, she would rather lick the sawdust off the floor than call that pompous prat.

As if reading her mind, Crowley caught her attention with some overly dramatic movements. ‘Sandalphon?! Sandalphon’s a wanker!’ he mouthed, simultaneously performing some highly inappropriate actions with his hands. She hoped that there were no children around to see the obscene spectacle.

Angela snorted against the spout of her coffee, trying with all her might not to laugh out loud. As horrendous an idea that it was, she knew that Gabriel was just trying to help.

“Th-thank you Gabriel, but I think I will be alright by myself. I will be sure to call for help if I need it” Angela said, turning her attention back to the handsome American who was still not privy to the lanky larrikin behind him.

“Okay Sunshine, if that’s what you want” Gabriel said, bringing his own drink to his mouth and sipping on it. Angela briefly wondered what kind of low fat, gluten free, activated charcoal monstrosity that he must have in there before she flicked her eyes over his shoulder again and saw that Crowley had vanished.

“Right!” Gabriel said, making a show of correcting his posture and lifting his chin. “Better get back to work. See you on the flip side, Sunshine!” he said as he headed towards the door, feeling a little too happy with his turn phrase. Bless him, he always did try to be one of the cool kids.

“Thank you again for the, err, for the drink” Angela said while she walked him outside. “Be sure to say hello to the ladies for me” she added, flashing one of her award-winning smiles.

“Will do, see ya!” Gabriel said.

“Cheerio!” Angela replied, sending him off with a wave.

After Gabriel was gone, Angela whirled around on the spot, blue eyes wide as she searched for the mysteriously disappearing ginger.

“Sir?” she called out, thinking it a bit unwise to just yell out ‘Master’ in a public place.

Nothing.

“Anthony?” she asked a bit louder.

Still nothing.

 _“Anthony J. Crowley?!”_ she resorted to, frowning when yet again no Crowley was to be seen.

“Hmm…” she hummed to herself, beginning to wonder if she actually did see him in the first place.

Had it finally happened? Had she at long last started to internalise him? Good Lord, wouldn’t that be a lovely but very inconvenient thing. She could just imagine it now, hundreds of wily Crowley’s overtaking her mind, constantly dancing like they were at some bad disco revival party. As lovely as it might be to always have him on her mind, that was certainly _not_ what she needed while she was trying to focus on work.

Wondering if she was indeed starting to go crazy, Angela returned into the bookshop. After setting the coffee down, she went back to the box she had just opened and smiled fondly at her familiar, hardcovered friends. Several at a time, she plucked them out and carried them to one of the many bare bookcases. She could not help but keep the smile on her face as she slotted each novel into place, another giddy rush of serotonin flooding her system. After one whole row was filled, she took a step back and propped her hands on her hips, simply standing still and admiring the view. Sure, she will most certainly have to rearrange them later to fit some sort of cataloguing system, but for now. Well for now she simply enjoyed the picture of the first row of books in her very new bookshop. And what a glorious sight it was.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of hands lowered down over her eyes, throwing her sight into complete darkness. Panic was about to overcome her for a moment and would have were not it not for the familiar voice which then whispered into her ear, doing well to make her flesh tingle with excitement rather than fear.

“Guess who?” the mischievous voice said.

“Hmm…” Angela acted coy, playing into his little game. “Well let’s see… your voice is rather sexy… and your hands feel so very lovely on my skin…”

 _“Yyyeeessss…”_ he hissed, thin lips spreading into a wicked grin against her sensitive throat.

“Hmm… Mr Shadwell?” she asked, playing dumb.

“MR SHADWELL?!” the alluring voice shouted in offence, huffing as he ripped his hands away from her eyes in favour of taking a hold of her generous hips, twirling her around to face him.

“Oh, my darling, it’s you!” she said, trying her hardest to look sweet and modest instead of smirking with the mirth she felt inside.

“Of course, it’s me!” Crowley said, frowning as he looked down into the face of pure angelic innocence.

The handsome ginger narrowed his eyes, peering through the dark lenses of his sunglasses as he inspected the seemingly quiet and respectful girl in his arms. As soon as he saw the slightest hint of a smirk on her lips, he growled and doubled his grip on her hips, yanking her to him with force.

 _“You little minx”_ he growled, diving down and instantly attacking her throat with kisses, nipping playfully at the creamy skin.

Angela mewled, protesting only with a little eep before she was melting in his arms, succumbing to the pleasure of his mouth.

 _“Mmm…_ how did you?... I wasn’t expecting you to… _oh…”_ Angela sighed, gasping out half sentences while her mind lingered in that tender spot between reality and dream. As curious as she was to find out why he was there, part of her just did not care that much. Why wonder about why he was there when she could just enjoy the moment for what it was? She smiled like a fool in love, reaching her arms up and around her Master’s strong shoulders, running her fingers through his vibrant red hair and inviting him to continue loving her.

 _“Mmm… well…”_ Crowley said while he pushed forwards, guiding his sweet pet backwards by the hips until her back was against the wooden bookcase. He growled in approval when her thighs opened, welcoming his knee to push in and rub against her clothed groin.

“Would it be overkill if I told you that I just couldn’t keep away from you, Angel?” he smirked as he kissed his way over her cheek and to her pouty lips, silencing her with a passionate kiss before she could even answer him.

They kissed long and deep, bodies pushed together, and tongues intertwined. By the time that they broke for air, they were both lightheaded and swaying on their feet, holding onto each other for fear of falling. Angela licked her now puffy lips and Crowley grinned down at her, chuckling at how adorably dishevelled she looked.

“Well that was a delightful interlude I must say” Crowley smirked, stealing another little kiss before he stood up straight and tucked a stray curl behind Angela’s ear.

 _“Mmm…_ I didn’t mind it at all, Master” she whispered in reply, still basking in the afterglow of such a decadent moment.

“I’m sure you didn’t” Crowley said with another chuckle, endlessly amused when Angela was like this.

“I decided to take the rest of the day off work” Crowley said, bringing them both back down to reality. “I thought maybe you could use a bit of help getting things sorted here. Oh, and…” he said, reaching to pluck something from a table behind him. “I brought chocolates!” he declared, waving the sleek box in front of the pretty blonde.

Angela giggled, baby blues sparkling with fondness for the redhead before her. He might be a wicked scoundrel, but he was a sweet, thoughtful one.

“How very considerate of you, darling” Angela said, swirling her fingers across the back of his neck. “Does this mean that I get to boss you around and tell you what to do all day?” she giggled.

“Hmm, it does… but don’t let it go to your head, little one” he said in a low voice, making his point clear by delivering a pinch to her curvaceous ass.

“Oi!” she squeaked and then continued to giggle, finding it hard to keep a straight face.

“I shall be a kind ruler, My Lord” she joked, sliding her arms from around his neck and accepting the chocolates into her hands. “Your gifts vastly improve my leniency.”

Crowley laughed and stepped back, leading them over to the counter where a myriad of papers and plans were spread out.

“So, my Queen, where shall I start?” he asked while he started to unbutton the cuffs of his business shirt to roll them up to his nimble elbows.

“Hmm, well… I think that you can start by getting me a coffee… something with sugar in it and not made with almond milk like this horrible thing” Angela scrunched her face up, picking up and holding out the drink that Gabriel had gotten her.

“Ah, a noble quest!” he said with too much eagerness in his voice.

“I shall go forth and conquer, My Lady!” he declared, snatching up the drink and leaning over to plant a kiss to her cheek.

“Ride well, good Sir” Angela said in reply, trying not to laugh as she watched him match out of the shop like he was wearing medieval armour.

She smiled to herself as she went back to stacking the books. If this was how they were going to be all day, then things were going to be very interesting indeed.

……….

Although filled with hard work and physical labour, the day turned out to be a rather fun one. For the most of it, Angela would point and direct Crowley to where she wanted everything to go and he would comply with just a little bit of jesting rebellion.

By mid afternoon almost everything was done. All of the books were on the shelves, albeit not in perfect order but that was something that Angela could work on later. The cash register was all hooked up and ready to go and there was now a comfortable looking seating area in the back corner of the shop. Consisting of a coffee table, a large comfortable couch and a few old armchairs, the little space was like a cosy retreat away from the rest of the world. 

Angela stood there now, looking over the area, in particular at a very exhausted and sweaty Crowley who was laid out on the couch. Part of her mind wondered how someone could sleep like that, with long limbs sprawled out in all directions. One leg was even hooked up around the back of the couch for heaven’s sake!

 _The poor dear,_ she thought to herself as she stepped closer and leaned over to place a kiss to his sweaty forehead. In response he made a grumbled huff and then turned his face, burying it into one of the many soft cushions. Angela giggled at the cuteness of it.

Perhaps she was a bit too tough on him, she thought to herself as she sat down on one of the armchairs. She had got him to do all of the intense work like moving around heavy furniture while she worked on hanging posters and stacking books. It didn’t help that she got him to move that couch about five times, not able to decide on exactly where she wanted it to go. In the end he had just pushed it into the corner and declared that to be its home before falling down onto its plushie cushions and passing out straight away. Angela didn’t mind of course, who was she to deny her love having a nap? God knows that he certainly deserved it.

The pretty blonde sat there for a moment just watching her sleeping Master, wondering how many times in the future she might be able to see him snoring away in that very spot. There was just something so familiar and heart-warming about it that made her feel right at home.

Yes, this was how she wanted the bookshop to be, just like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has a very unfortunate day and is in much need of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, this chapter was really hard for me to write.
> 
> Maybe it was because of the content or something, but it was a struggle to get this one out.
> 
> Be prepared for some bad feels in this one, guys. Angela is gonna have a bad time of it. But do not fret, you all know I would never leave her in pain for too long.
> 
> CW: Mentions of weight and eating issues.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> <3

Now that the bookshop was up and running and had been for a couple of weeks now, a morning routine started to form in the Crowley-Fell household.

Being a natural early bird, Angela would wake up first, silently sliding out of bed and into the bathroom to have a shower and make herself presentable. Crowley was usually awake by the time she returned to the bedroom to get dressed, grumbling in an adorably grumpy way as he forced himself out of bed and dragged his feet on the floor to the bathroom. Once they were both dressed, they would share a quick breakfast together and then would head out of the apartment at the same time, parting ways after a cheeky little kiss and heading off to their respective workplaces. The routine was simple and to the point, adorably domesticated and everything they had ever wanted.

This morning, however, was an exception to the rule. For some god-awful reason, Anthony had been given the task of profiling new acquisitions at work. We say he was given the task, but it is more like he had been stuck with it. He had had a bad feeling in his gut last Friday when he pointedly refused to come bar hopping with Hastur and the boys after work and now it had ultimately come back to bite him in the ass. Profiling was pleb work which was usually palmed off to interns or junior associates who weren’t related to the head partners of the firm. After working for H & H Industries, Crowley would never again underestimate the power of good old-fashioned nepotism.

In a nutshell, profiling entailed visiting a long list of potential project sites, most of which were located an hour plus outside of London. Once there, a comprehensive report needed to be done for each site, documented with photographs and soil samples etc. Afterwards, all of the information had to be properly filed and keyed into the database. It was not a fun job at all and would take up a lot of Crowley’s time. So, in order to get a head start and to avoid the morning rush, he decided to get up extra early. The sun had only started to peak its golden head up over the horizon when the dashing redhead had left, softly planting a kiss to the temple of a sleeping angel before he quietly left, leaving her to dream in peace.

Perhaps it was because Angela now had the whole bed to herself or maybe it was the fact that she had been given a good hard pounding the night before, but either way, she was completely lost to the land of nod. She did not even remember reaching over and blindly slapping her finders on the screen to dismiss the irritating noise. With a relieved sigh, the sleepy angel had rolled over, buried her face into a Crowley-scented pillow and drifted back off.

Forty-five minutes later, Angela woke up naturally, yawning wide as she reached her arms above her head, languidly stretching out her limbs. With a soft sigh, she reached over and grabbed for her phone, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she unlocked the screen.

_What?_

_How?_

_Was that really the time?!_

In a whirl of messy blonde hair, she shot straight up out of bed and dashed into the bathroom like a headless chicken. It was then that Miss Fell managed to have the fastest shower that she had ever had in her entire life, more or less just squirting shower gel over herself and twirling around under the water before jumping out and into a towel. By the time she was slipping her feet into her shoes and snatching up her handbag, there was still soapy suds on her cheek.

With the taste of toothpaste still fresh on her tongue, Angela was rushing out of the door, completely unaware of the young woman who was at that very moment standing on the other side of it.

“Oh, sshhoot!” Angela gasped, halting just in time to stop herself from bashing straight into the unknown lady. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!”

“That is quite alright, Mrs Crowley” the woman said, her voice much to calm and collected for someone who was almost run down by a crazy blonde.

“P-pardon me?” Angela said, wondering if she should have spent a little more time in the shower. Clearly, her ears needed to be cleaned out. “Mrs Crowley?” she asked.

“Uhh… do I have the wrong address?” the other lady said, looking down at the email on her phone.

It was then that Angela really took in what the other lady actually looked like. This woman was breathtaking, utterly stunning. She was tall and slender, with long brown hair that reached her narrow waist and shined like the coat of a wild bronco. Her tanned skinned glowed like she had just been sunbathing in the south of France and her naturally beautiful face was skilfully enhanced by subtle but effective makeup. Perhaps it was this woman’s flawless appearance that had Angela not noticing the housekeeping uniform that she wore or the trolly of cleaning equipment which sat behind her.

“Uh, umm… this is the apartment of Mr A.J. Crowley, is it not?” the tanned goddess asked, bringing Angela back to reality.

“Oh yes, yes it is!” Angela said, shaking her head out of it. “Yes, this is his apartment, but I am not Mrs Crowley, There is no Mrs Crowley.”

“Oh good!” the woman said in response, a smidge of relief in her voice.

 _“Good?”_ Angela asked before she could stop herself, a blonde eyebrow lifting in a curious manner. Surely this woman wasn’t _happy_ that he was not married?

“Ah, I mean good, this is the right place then” the brunette said, offering a professional smile as she stashed her phone into her pocket. “Are you his, errr…” she added, not quite sure how to end that question apparently. Dark brown eyes gleamed from under the fan of fake lashes, briefly sweeping up and down the blonde’s fuller figure.

Angela pursed her lips together in a stern manner, not quite sure how she should be feeling. Perhaps it was the fact that she was already running late for work or maybe it was because she hadn’t had any breakfast yet, but the way that this mysterious woman spoke to her was quickly getting on her nerves. The better half of her told her not to be so judgemental. After all, one must not judge a book by its cover.

“I am Miss Fell, Mr Crowley’s significant other” Angela stopped for a moment to let that statement hang in the air. “Can I help you?” she asked, surprising herself with the little snap that was in her voice.

“Ohhhh I see!” the lady said, the beginning of an embarrassed blush starting on her cheeks. “My apologies, Miss Fell. I am Eve, the replacement cleaner.”

“Oh yes, of course, how could I forget?!” Angela said, thinking that she would forget her head next if it wasn’t screwed on. “I remember now, the Agency said that Margie had sprained her ankle or something? The poor dear.”

Poor Margie indeed. Crowley had been rather upset when he heard that his maid of ten years had hurt herself. As reliable as Margie was, there was no denying the fact that she was no spring chicken. She must have been pushing her sixties now and although she was spectacular at her job, it was clear that there were just some certain things that she would not be able to do now.

“Anthony and I were so sorry to hear that she is unwell” Angela added, offering a genuine look of concern.

“Yes, she did have quite the tumble. Looks like she will be out of action for at least a couple of weeks” Eve said, sharing the sympathetic look. “I know that I am not her, but I have been told that I can scrub floors with the best of them” she added, flashing a wink.

“Oh, of course dear, of course” Angela said, smiling sweetly as she stepped aside to let Eve into the apartment. Part of her was quickly starting to feel bad for even thinking any negative about Eve. “Do forgive me for not staying to show you around the place, I am running late for work as it is” she added with a sigh, feeling even worse that she was just leaving this lady to clean up her dirty floors.

“No worries at all Miss Fell. You go, I am sure I will find everything I need” Eve said, already moving her equipment through the door with the confidence of someone who had done so a millions time before in a million different locations.

“Alright dear. Um – oh. Do give me a call if you have any questions, I will be – “ Angela was saying before Eve cut her off, Angela not quite sure if it was intentional or not.

“Of course, will do, have a nice day Ma’am!” Eve said before she closed the door, not even giving Angela a chance to bid her a proper farewell.

The sweet Miss Fell might have contemplated further on the meanings behind Eve’s actions if she hadn’t suddenly remembered that she was running late.

“Oh dear!” she said to herself, muttering like the fretful white rabbit as she scurried along in haste.

……….

By the time Angela finally got to work she was feeling like a right mess and looked like one too. Her usual perfectly braided and pinned-up hair was frayed and frizzy, loosely tied into a knot bun which sat limply on her head. Her cream skirt was not ironed, and her blouse was inside out, something she had not even noticed until she was pinning her name badge on in preparation for opening the shop. With a defeated sigh, she righted herself as best as she could and tried to put on a brave face and a friendly smile as she welcomed the first customers of the day.

To Angela’s delight, the patrons did not seem to notice or at least did not care that she was looking under par today. People came and went, some just perusing the wares but at least one out of every three actually bought something, even if it was just one of those celebrity autobiographies which she loathed to even stock in the first place.

At around two in the afternoon a painful stabbing in Angela's gut reminded her that she hadn't eaten any lunch. In fact, aside from random sips of water that she had been swallowing between customers, she had not eaten anything at all today. With an uncomfortable wince on her face, she looked at the clock, down to her stomach and then around the shop. It was empty at the moment and from the trends of the last couple of weeks, it would most likely not pick up again until around four. She had discovered that after four o'clock, there were a lot of people who would stop in on their way home from work, a trend which would usually bring a steady flow of customers up until she closed shop at five thirty. 

Distressed, Angela looked up at the clock again, wondering how on earth she was going to last until half five with an empty tummy and no energy. Not for the first time that day, she cursed herself for having slept in. If this was any other day, she would have already eaten a delicious home cooked lunch, the very same that was still sitting in the fridge at home, no doubt sitting on the cool shelf and feeling rightly neglected. She didn’t quite know how she had completely forgotten to grab it on her way out. She was starting to think that this whole day was just out to get her.

Washing her blue eyes across the shop floor again, she decided that this might be her only chance to duck out and get some food. So, acting fast, she grabbed her handbag, flicked the open sign over to closed and locked the door, dashing off to get herself some food.

In her rush to get back to the shop asap, Angela decided to go for convenience over quality and ducked into the fast-food joint which was on the corner of the street. She smiled sweetly at the adolescent staff members and offered them genuine thanks when they handed her the chicken nuggets and sprite that she had ordered. Like a squirrel running back into its tree with freshly swiped nuts, she scurried back into the shop with her meal in hand.

After opening the shop back up, the little angel stood behind the sales counter and quietly nibbled on her nuggets. Keeping true to the unfortunate theme of the day, Angela had only eaten two whole nuggets before the bell above the door chimed, two bleached-blonde nineteen-year-olds strolling in from the street.

“Nah, he looks too short, swipe left” the taller of the two girls said as they entered the shop.

“Yeah, your right. Anything under six foot just isn’t worth it” the other replied, frowning her puffed pink lips as she swiped left on her phone.

Always the polite attendant, Miss Fell offered a warm smile to her newest guests. “Good afternoon, may I be of any as- “

“Just browsing, thanks!” the girls said in unison, not even looking up as they meandered their way over to the health and lifestyle section of the store.

Angela felt an uncomfortable ping in her belly and this time it was not from the lack of food. With their fake blonde hair, rubbed on tan and bejewelled acrylic nails, the two girls were quite efficiency reminding her of the so-called popular girls from high school. While it had been a good number of years since she had graduated, Angela could still recall the way that she had been treated by those kinds of girls. She hadn’t been bullied in the traditional sense of the word really, she was not hit or called names or anything like that. She was just, ignored… To this very day she was certain that if you asked all of the kids that she went to school with, ninety percent of them wouldn’t even remember who she was. In a very real way, she was the quiet little bookworm who had lived in the school library, and this is exactly what she was feeling like again right now.

“Omg have you read _The D-Plan_ yet?” the Tall barbie spoke again, plucking a book from the shelf to show to her friend.

“Isn’t that like, about the War? Boring!” the other replied, swiping left a few more times.

“That’s _D-Day,_ you slut!” a fake laugh filled the store, hurting Angela’s ears.

The quietly observing bookshop owner sneakily took a bite of a nugget and a sip of her drink as she watched the two patrons, suddenly feeling like she was watching two monkeys at the zoo.

“Shut your face, you whore!” another giggle sounded, cut short by a gasp and a “Now HE looks like a snack! Totally boneable for sure” she tapped on the screen, flicking through some photos to show her friend.

“You bitch, I hate you!” was the other’s reply, an odd one at that Angela thought. “I’m going to buy this for you, it will help you with your cankles.”

“I don’t have cankles!” was the offended reply, quickly followed by a “I’m gonna call this guy, meet you out front. Love you, whore!” before she clacked her heels out of the shop.

As the one with the book approached the register, Angela quickly put her drink down and wiped her fingers on a napkin.

“Ew” the skinny bimbo said while she plonked the book down on the counter. “You really shouldn’t eat that you know, they put like chemicals in that stuff.”

“Umm… thanks?” Angela said, suddenly wishing that she was back to being invisible. “That will be twelve pounds.”

The transaction was quick and painless from there, Angela ringing it up and slipping the book into a little bag while the girl tapped her card to the scanner in payment. Once the door was closed and the stop was empty again, Angela let out a long sigh as if she had been holding her breath in the entire time.

Blue eyes looked down to the half-eaten meal in front of her, suddenly looking at it in a different light. She didn’t know why she cared so much about what another person thought, but she had the overwhelming feeling of not wanting to finish it. With another sigh, she swept her hand over the counter, pushing the rest of the nuggets and the soft drink into the trash can.

 _Would this day just end already?_ She thought to herself.

……….

It was around six thirty in the evening when Angela got home, the stress of the day leaving her feeling tired and defeated.

She barely noticed how clean and tidy the place was now as she wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, leaning against the door as she lethargically considered its contents. She was still hungry and knew that she should eat something substantial, but she just could not push through the overall feeling of blahness which had consumed her body. She pursed her lips together, closing the door without having selected anything.

She was opening her phone to look at just ordering in some dinner when she saw the text messages from Crowley. A little smile curved her lips at the thought of him as she tapped them open, the smile quickly washed away as she read them.

**Having such a shit day, Angel.  
I hope your day is going better.**

**Back at the office now.  
Day still shit.**

**Won’t be home for dinner, Angel.  
Sorry.**

**Looking like I will be pulling an all-nighter here, little one.  
I love you.**

With a frown on her face and the feeling of defeat in her tummy doubled, she replied back with a simple _I love you_ and took herself straight to bed. 

She figured that the sooner she slept, the sooner tomorrow will come. Tomorrow could not _possibly_ be any worse than today, right? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally gets his work done and comes home utterly exhausted.
> 
> That night, our two ineffable love birds have a cheeky midnight delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> So, I wasn't planning on updating this chapter so soon, but I suddenly felt like I wanted to because of how depressing the last chapter was. So, here we go.
> 
> Just a bit of continued feels in the start, but some sexy smut at the end. I hope that you all enjoy. 
> 
> Stay awesome, Ineffable nerds. 
> 
> <3

Much to Angela’s dismay, tomorrow was no better, neither was the next day after that. Three days had passed now, and things were still rather miserable. Both Angela and Anthony were working long hours, spending more and more time at work than at home. When they were at home, they would only see each other for a short amount of time before sleeping and then straight back to work once they woke up. They felt like ships passing in the night, constantly on the move and drifting past each other in the dark.

It was on the fourth day that Crowley had finally finished the profiling that he had been tasked with. He was so utterly exhausted and over it that by the time he hit enter on the last report, he had picked up his briefcase and promptly walked out of the office. No mind was paid to the fact that it was only eleven o’clock in the morning, the job was done and the only thing he wanted now was to plant his face into a pillow and sleep for an entire century.

He was so out of it by the time that he got home that he couldn’t even remember if he closed the front door behind him or not. He simply plonked his briefcase down, tossed his keys into the entryway bowl, his sunglasses onto the coffee table and then collapsed onto the living room couch, instantly falling asleep.

……….

“Mmm… Angel?” Crowley mumbled when he was roused by a tugging feeling on his foot a few hours later.

“Ssshhh, go back to sleep, Sir” an unfamiliar voice replied, piquing Crowley’s attention enough to open one eye.

The single amber eye peered down over his long lanky figure, the image of a woman at his feet slowly coming into focus. He squinted in confusion for a moment as he tried to work out why some strange woman was in his apartment, let alone why she was taking the shoes and socks off his feet. Part of him, the confused and groggy part of him, wanted to shout _who the fuck are you and why are you stealing my shoes?!_ but common sense caught him just in time, making him second guess the whole situation.

“Who th… _ah…_ you’re Eve, aren’t you?” he settled on, his brain quickly forging the links of logic. He vaguely remembered Angela telling him about the new housekeeper. Plus, she was wearing the same sort of uniform as Margie always wore. Yes, that made more sense than her being a cunning shoe thief.

“Indeed, I am, Sir” Eve said with a giggle, no doubt amused by the state of her handsomely dishevelled employer.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Crowley” she said with a wink as she slid the second sock off his feet and then turned around to put the shoes on the rack by the door.

“You too” Crowley said as a courtesy before rubbing his hands over his face and yawning wide. With a groan, he lifted himself up from where he had been laying and moved himself into a sitting position on the couch.

“How long have I been out?” he asked, blinking a few times as he leaned over, snatching his sunglasses up from the coffee table and sliding them on.

“At least an hour, Sir. You were asleep when I got here” Eve said, implying that she had been working while he was out cold.

“Ugh… I feel like I haven’t slept at all” He said, groaning as he cracked his neck to the side.

“Maybe you should get some more sleep then Sir. I have redressed your bed, it is all ready to go” Eve said, flashing a bright smile.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sounds good” Crowley replied, groaning again as he lifted himself up from the couch and started to wander in the general direction of the bedroom. 

“Oh, while I have you Sir. Would you mind if I moved the fruit bowl to the dining table?” she asked, her voice soft and sweet.

“Huh?” Crowley said, his mind already beginning to shut down again. “Yup, whatever, ‘sfine with me” he added, lifting a hand up in a half-assed wave goodbye before he disappeared into the bedroom and then passed back out, this time on a proper bed.

……….

“Master, I’m home!” sweet Angela said as she came through the front door hours later, closing it behind her and then putting her keys and handbag away.

No reply.

Angela took the silence as either meaning that her Master was in his study where he could not hear her or asleep in bed. Either way she knew that he was here somewhere, for he had sent her a message in the morning saying he was heading home.

After hanging up her coat and toeing off her shoes, she strolled around to the bedroom door and smiled sweetly when she peeped her head in, seeing what she had been expecting, an exhausted Anthony Crowley sprawled out over black sheets, head buried in a pile of pillows and snoring away like he hadn’t a care in the world.

Angela sighed and for once that week it wasn’t a sad or frustrated sigh. She was so very relieved to see that her Master was relaxing, finally not working late into the night and actually getting a proper sleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she watched him in silence for a few minutes before she quietly closed the bedroom door and headed to the kitchen to start prepping some dinner.

As she moved around the kitchen to get started, she came to realise that not only was the place clean, but it had been completely rearranged. She frowned, pursing her soft lips together and wrinkling her brow. Keeping the frown on, she went about putting things back the way that she liked them. She muttered to herself as she did so, saying little things like _why would you put that there?_ and _what on Earth was she thinking?_

She had assumed correctly that Eve must have done this while she was cleaning. Whether it was just the way that Eve had been trained or a personal preference, it was still not cool to reorganise another woman’s kitchen. By the time that everything was back in order, including the fruit bowl back on the kitchen bench where she liked it, she had entirely lost her appetite.

So, just as she had done all week, she skipped dinner all together and just headed to bed. The wonderful change today though was that there was a handsome Crowley waiting for her.

After peeling off her clothes, Angela gingerly slipped into bed next to her handsome Master and curled up against his side. She smiled sweetly, pressing her cheek to his skin and closing her eyes.

Finally, at least something was working out for her this week, she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
……….

In the deep dark recesses of the night, beneath the silky spread of expensive sheets, their bodies found each other. Moonlight peeked through the blinds, hatching the bedroom with a haunting crisscross of pale blue illuminance. The sound of silence felt thick and heavy in the air as the bodies slotted together, no words spoken as they began to play.

It had just ticked past midnight, and with the start of the new day came a newfound want to be close together, to be wrapped up so tightly that it was impossible to distinguish where one being ended and the other began.

Crowley was the first to ignite the flame, large palms and long fingers reaching out to caress the plumpness of his Angel, stroking the creamy flesh and exploring the dips and curves he knew so well but could never get enough of. He was still half asleep as he turned on his side, curving his tall sleek figure into a long crescent, sufficiently spooning against the little angel’s back. She laid asleep on her side, humming soft and sweet as she felt the presence behind her, her conscience slowly leaking from her dreams as the warmness spread over her flesh, reminding her of her Master’s touch.

As soon as Angela felt the hardness of her Master’s cock against the roundness of her ass, she instinctually licked her lips and arched her back, thrusting that scrumptious rump behind her. Deliciously round cheeks pushed firmly against the hardened member, enjoying the way that it pushed into her seam, spreading her apart and seeking lodgement against slippery pink flesh.

 _“Mmmph!”_ sweet Angela whimpered, tilting her head back to rest it against the bony shoulder behind her.

 _“Sshhhh…”_ Crowley hushed, leaning over to place a loving kiss onto her temple and wrapped a hand around her waist, reassuring his angel that he had her. That she was safe in his arms.

 _“Mmm…_ I’ve missed you, Master” Angela whispered into the night, breath flowing soft and easy while she kept her eyes closed, honing in on her sense of touch.

“I’ve missed you too, little one” Crowley whispered back, his voice low and laced with lust as he kissed his way down Angela’s neck, frosting the sensitive skin with soft kisses.

“I don’t like sleeping without you” Angela said in a tortured voice, whimpering as she recalled the cold feeling of an empty bed. Although her mind was pained by the memory, her body still reacted to the touch, squirming and writhing in delicious motion.

 _“Ssshhh shh shh…”_ Crowley hushed again, kissing Angela on her bare shoulder and then turning his head to rub his cheek against it, whispering into her ear. “I am here now, it's all fine… _Master is here.”_

 _“Mmmmm…”_ Angela moaned as she felt Crowley’s hand roaming around her body, stroking over her generous curves as it made its way south across her front. She hummed in delight as it found her fleshy thighs, spreading them apart with little resistance from her. She smiled, spreading herself for him while he thrusted behind her, pushing his cock between the tender thighs and up against her moistening mound.

They both gasped and moaned together as they simply enjoyed the feeling, the wet and warm sensation of a long dick gliding along silky folds, slip sliding across the puffy red labia yet not pushing inside, not yet.

Crowley’s long, dexterous fingers started to work on Angela’s shy clitoris, coaxing it out from its velvety hood and teasing around it in slow but steady circles. Large breasts started to heave as the tension mounted between her legs, each swirl of his fingers adding to her arousal, stoking the fire in her belly and laying the foundations for a promising climax.

A low, guttural groan rumbled against Angela’s throat as Crowley growled, his cock noticeably feeling the wetness between thick thighs, how the juices started to flow freely from the eager cunt with each rotation of his fingers. He grinned in approval, thrusting his hips as he increased the pace of his touch. Soon, he was grinding his shaft between pussy and thighs in earnest, fingering the sensitive clit which was not raw and swollen and begging for more.

“May I… I wana… _please…”_ the angel breathed out, her desperation getting in the way between her brain and her mouth.

“Not yet, little one… you may cum once my cock is inside you, no sooner” Crowley said in a stern but tender voice, more playful and teasing than strict and controlling.

With that said, the lovely angel whimpered and then arched her back deeper, pushing her hips back and up in a desperate attempt to angle herself just right, hoping that it would catch the tip of her Master’s cock just right so that it would impale her already.

“So eager!” Crowley teased, delivering a cheeky pinch to the engorged clit, making the angel sob so prettily. _“What do we say?”_ he added, his long tongue swiping up along the side of her neck and flicked over her earlobe.

 _“Oooohhh…”_ Angela breathed out, shivering nicely from the lick before she scrunched her face up and begged as well as she could. “P-please, Master… please may I have your cock inside me?... I will… I will do _anything_ you want… please just fill me up… let me cum on your cock, my Master… _please…”_

 _“Naaww…_ well… if you _insist… “_ he said with a chuckle right before he changed the angle of his hips, gliding back and then thrusting back up with a hard snap. He groaned as he bucked forwards, thrusting up into his angel with one hard pump, instantly bottoming out from the get-go.

 _“Ah!”_ Angela gasped, eyes opening wide in the darkness, surprised by the ruthless action. Said eyes rolled back in pleasure when those skilful fingers began to work their magic again, playing around her aching clit and lifting her back up to the brink of a simmering orgasm, turning the heat up to let it boil.

Crowley kept himself deep inside his love while he brought her to climax, not fucking her yet but simply just stewing in her warmth, enjoying the way the nectar oozed out of her, dripping down along his shaft and making him crazy with want.

His other hand held her waist tight as he worked her like crazy, pushing her over the edge and into an orgasm that had her bucking and shaking against him. After she had come down, that is when he started to move his hips again, gliding in and out of her with ease. The wet, sloppy sound of sex filled the air as Crowley fucked his angel, skinny hips snapping faster and faster with each passing second, thrusting harder and deeper into the gushing pussy.

When he was seconds away from his own climax, Crowley closed his amber eyes and bit down on a mouthful of white flesh, clamping down on the side of Angela’s tender throat. She cried out, shaking against him while he pushed up incredibly deep, erupting with a growl and squirting hot and thick inside of her.

After he was sure that he must have evacuated every drop of seed from his aching balls, he unclamped his teeth and licked the bite mark with his long tongue, soothing the pain that he was sure that his angel must of felt. In response, Angela simply purred, releasing the tension in her shoulders and slumping back against him.

With well sated sighs, the two of them stayed just like that, merged together as one as they closed their eyes and fell back asleep. The sandman taking them back to their shared dream.

This was certainly the best night of a dreadful week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of a long week and Crowley wants to spend the weekend with his beautiful angel.
> 
> Unfortunately, Angela is determined to spend Saturday at the bookshop.
> 
> The poor Angel is putting too much pressure on herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone.
> 
> So, this is the chapter where our sweet Miss Fell pushes herself a little too far and comes crashing down.
> 
> CW: Eating disorder, fainting and slight head injury.
> 
> Don’t worry guys, she will be alright.
> 
> Hoping you are all well.
> 
> <3

“Angel, do you _really_ have to go to work? It’s _Saturday_ for hell’s sake!” a petulant Crowley said, slumping in his chair at the dining table and putting on his best forlorn pout.

 _“Exactly,_ my dear, it’s _Saturday._ People will be out and about shopping today, it’s too much business for me to miss out on. You don’t want the shop to go bust before it really has a chance to lift off, do you?” a stubborn Angela said, making far too much sense for Crowley’s liking.

“But, _Angel”_ Crowley whined, making every syllable sound like it was an effort to get out.

“Now now, darling” the sweet Miss Fell said, stepping up besides her frumpy Master and lovingly combing her fingers through his stylish crimson hair. “I am afraid that my mind is quite made up… no matter how adorable you are when you sulk.”

“’M not sulking!” Crowley sulked, adorably.

“Whatever you say, my love” Angela smirked, trying not to giggle at the precious display of defiance.

Crowley sighed, extending a long slender arm out to snake around Angela’s plush waist, pulling her in close to his side.

“Well… when will you be home then?” He asked, very tempted to rest his chin on the full, luscious breasts that were at eyelevel with him. He wished at that moment that he could just snap his fingers and her clothes would be gone.

“Hmm, not sure yet, dear. I will close the shop around two but then I’m going to pop in at the Senior Centre, I promised the ladies that I would come see them.”

“Uuuggh, okay” Crowley groaned. Part of him wanted to argue, but the more sensible side of him knew that if he stopped Angela from going, he would get a right talking to by three very feisty octogenarians.

“At least have breakfast with me? I can make some crepes. You love crepes!” Crowley asked, although it was bordering on begging now. He looked at her with those dazzling golden eyes, thin lips pouting.

Angela sighed, looking down into those sparkling amber pools while he gently rubbed the back of Crowley’s slender neck and hating the fact that she had to leave him while he looked so cute.

“I would, darling, but I really must be going. I will just pick something up on my way to work” she said and then felt her heart ache at the miserable look he gave her.

“I will be all yours tomorrow, okay? I promise” she said, leaning down to place a tender kiss onto his brow.

“Fine” Crowley sighed, catching her and stealing a proper kiss on the lips before he reluctantly uncoiled his arm to let her go.

“I love you, Master” sweet Angela said as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

“Love you too, Angel” Crowley replied, trying not to look so miserable as she left.

……….

As it were, ‘picking something up on the way to work’ entailed Angela picking up a bottle of water from the corner shop and nothing else. A slight tummy ache aside, she did not really feel very hungry and decided that this way, she could honestly say that she did pick something up at least. She knew it was being a little sneaky, but at least this way it meant that she didn’t flat out lie to her Master. Whatever remaining guilt she did feel about it was quickly swept away as soon as she opened the shop to the Saturday crowd, which had her sufficiently occupied for the entirety of her shift.

As much as it sucked to not get to hang out with Crowley all day, Miss Fell was glad that she had come in to work. The sheer amount of money that she had made was certainly worth it because from what she had made in only four hours was more than she would make in an entire day during the week. A pleased Miss Fell smiled softly to herself as she counted her earnings and closed the shop for the day, making a mental note to perhaps close on Mondays from now on so that she could get a proper weekend if she was going to continue to trade on Saturdays. She really wouldn’t be able to keep working six days a week, that was just overkill.

Once the money was secure in the safe and the shop was sufficiently locked, she headed off to the Senior Centre to see her three favourite little old ladies.

……….

“Have some coffee cake, dear” Doris said, already cutting a generous slice to dish out.

“Oh, no, thank you Doris” Angela replied in kind, holding her hand up in protest.

“How about a scone?” Cheryl offered as she helped herself to another one.

“Or at least a biscuit, dear. You do look a bit peaky” Beatrice added, a look of concern on her face as she looked across the table which was prettily decorated with tea and baked delights.

“Quite sure, ladies. I had a big lunch, and Anthony wants to have an early dinner, and I’m not hungry anyway” Angela said, a little bit too fast. She then brushed it off with a forced laugh before quietly sipping on her tea.

Even if Angela was not such a bad liar, the wise trio had rather perfected their radar for bullshit over the years and had it down to a fine art. They all exchanged looks across the table, holding a serious conversation with not a single word spoken. They all pursed their lips, a shared look of concern crossing their faces as they all turned their attention back to the young blonde.

“Darling, please humour three silly old girls and eat something, please. We are a little concerned about you” Beatrice said, both Doris and Cheryl nodding along in agreement.

“Oh, _really_ ladies, there is absolutely _nothing_ to be worried about” a stubborn Angela said, setting her teacup down on its saucer with a tiny _clink_ before rising from her chair. “Now, please excuse me, I am going to visit the powder room and when I get back, I hope that you all will have dropped this silly matter. I assure you all that I am quite… quite… well…” Angela’s voice started to trail off as she felt a sudden rush of dizziness overtake her.

In her hazy state, she vaguely recalled the sound of porcelain smashing against tiles before there was just cold darkness and an empty, nauseating void of nothingness.

……….

When Angela came to, she was laying on the sofa in Gabriel’s office, not entirely sure how she got there in the first place. She was covered in a warm blanket and there was a cool damp cloth on her forehead, it felt nice against the pain there. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked around. Her vision was blurred, and the rest of her senses weren’t any better. She vaguely made out the sound of two male voices coming from the direction of the doorway.

“And this was really in her bag?” the voice that sounded like Crowley said.

“Ye-yeah. It fell out of it when she… when she fell” a familiar American accent replied, sounding more distressed than she had ever heard it before.

There was the sound of a sharp inhale followed by a long, sighed exhale.

“Okay” Crowley said, his voice low and defeated. “I will have a chat to her about it. Thank you so much for, for everything, Gabriel. You’re a champ.”

“No worries, man. I’m gonna go check on the ladies, they seemed pretty shook up by it all” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, good idea, I’ll be in here” Crowley’s voice said followed by the sound of a door closing and footsteps crossing the room.

Angela narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, trying to focus her fuzzy sight as a blurry mass of red and black came closer and closer. Once it was right beside her, she could finally make out some finer details, the familiar shape of an angular face becoming clear as the figure knelt down by the sofa.

“Hey there sleepy head, how are you feeling?” Crowley asked, a worried but caring tone to his voice.

“Hmm… head’s sore” Angela said, the first thing that came to her mind.

“Yeah, you hit your head, baby” Crowley said, reaching over to flip the damp towel over. Angela sighed in relief at the fresh coolness against her skin.

“Hit my head?” Angela repeated, confused because she didn’t remember that happening.

“Yeah, you did” Crowley said, gently cupping the side of his Angel’s pretty face, thumb gently stroking a pale cheek. “One of the Centre nurses had a look at you, doesn’t seem to be a concussion which is good, but you still need to take it slow, okay?”

“Mmm, okay” she agreed and then closed her eyes, screwing her pretty face up in pain as she felt a horrible rumble rip through her stomach. “My tummy hurts.”

“I know Angel, I know… here… have some of this…” Crowley said before moving away to fetch something from the table. A few seconds later, Angela felt a thick straw press against her mouth. Not resisting it, she wrapped her lips around it and started to suck.

Angela let out a little moan as the first swallow of strawberry-flavoured protein shake went down her throat, instantly soothing part of the ache she was feeling inside. With a growing interest in the drink, she sucked her cheeks in and started to go to town on it, drinking in like she was dying of thirst.

“Woah, _woah,_ slow down baby… small sips now, there you go…” Crowley cooed, holding the shake steady while his other hand gently stroked her belly. “Feeling any better?” he asked.

After draining half of the drink, Angela popped her mouth off the straw and leaned her head against the soft pillow, smacking her lips together and nodding slowly.

“Yeah, bit better…” she said, both her head and her tummy feeling a little better.

“That’s good” Crowley said with a smile, placing the shake back onto the table.

“Angel… I need to talk to you about something” Crowley said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

“Hmm?” Angela hummed, blinking those bright baby blues up at him, curious to know why he was suddenly being so serious.

“We need to talk about this, babe” he said, picking up a book and holding it up so she could see it, the title _The D-Plan_ displayed clear as day. “It fell out of your bag. Have you been reading this, little one?” He asked. He knew the answer already, but he really needed to hear it from her lips right now.

“I…” Angela started, her mind fighting to find the words to say. Her cheeks instantly started to warm in embarrassment, feeling much like a child who was caught with their hands in the cookie jar. In the back of her mind she had known that following _The D-Plan_ was a bad idea, she hadn’t known just how destructive it was back when she had first started reading it. How could she? It had just looked like another silly celebrity diet, how harmful could one of those really be? In the end, she simply nodded her head and pushed out a squeaky “I have.”

Crowley closed his eyes and nodded, bringing his hand up to lift his sunglasses up and pinching the bridge of his prominent nose. Now his head was starting to hurt. He had seen the book before; it had made the rounds around his office earlier that year. He had known it was a toxic diet when he suddenly started seeing the women and a few of the men suddenly shrinking in size, weight dropping off them at a disturbing pace. From what he had heard on the grapevine, _The D-Plan_ was an incredibly dangerous diet that had people eating practically nothing, filling their head with all sorts of poisonous ideals like _thinner is better_ and _people who say they like curves are just humouring you._ It made Crowley feel sick to his stomach and he tried his best not to raise his voice from anger at the author as he slammed the book down into the rubbish bin beside Gabriel’s desk.

“I _never_ want to see you reading such filth ever again, _is that clear?”_ Crowley said, his voice stern and a fire in his golden eyes.

“Y-yes, Sir… Master… never again, I promise” Angela said, her azure eyes quickly starting to fill with tears. She had never seen Anthony so angry before and her heart was breaking because it was her actions that had caused it. “I’m so, _so sorry,_ Master… I didn’t mean to… _please_ don’t be angry at me…” she choked at those last words, tears spilling over her cheeks as she started to sob.

“Oh Angel, no…” Crowley said, quick to lean forwards and cup her beautiful face in his hands. He made her look into his eyes, thumbs wiping the tears from her alabaster skin. “I am not angry at you, my dove… I am angry at the idiot who wrote that book, do you understand?... you are perfect, just the way you are” he said, a confident strength behind the last part. Just to drill in the point, he repeated himself. _“Just the way you are Angel. “_

Angela fell quiet as she just looked up into Crowley’s eyes, sniffling now and then and letting the tears fall as they came. Each salty droplet that tumbled down her cheek was quick to be brushed away, his attentive touch always there to catch them. They stayed like that for several minutes, simply looking at each other and waiting for the waves of sorrow to float away. When she stopped crying, she took in a deep breath and nodded her head, looking him straight in the eyes as she said, “I love you _so much,_ Master.”

“I love you too, my Angel” Crowley said, smiling and leaning down to place a soft tender kiss to Angela’s lips.

And just like that, they both felt a heaviness lift from them, like a set of weights had been removed from their shoulders. They felt light and free and closer to each other than they had ever been before. They both knew that life was going to be a hectic rollercoaster of ups and down and this dip down just reminded them that they were now seated in the same carriage. And they would have it no other way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day after Angela had her little tumble and Crowley is intent on making her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, who is up for some mid-week Angela and Anthony?
> 
> This chapter is a delightful little scene between our love birds, reminding us all that Anthony loves his Angel and will always be there to look after her and to make her feel better.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> <3

“I don’t need your help, Anthony. I am not an invalid!” a huffy Miss Fell said while she was being helped out of the bathtub as if she were made of fine porcelain.

“I know Angel, I know” Crowley replied, not for the first time that morning. Ever since the unfortunate mishap at the Senior Centre the day before, he was adamant in staying by Angela’s side, worried that another incident was going to happen. “Just humour me would you, baby? Is a lot of glass and hard corners n’ stuff in here, and that’s not even mentioning the wet floor!”

Just then Angela just so happened to stand on a particularly soapy tile, her balance shifting about and causing her to fall into Crowley’s arms which were right there waiting for such a thing to happen.

“Whoopsie-daisy!” the still wet and very much naked blonde said, smiling that adorable smile which managed to get her out of most trouble.

“Yeah, whoopsie-daisy my arse!” Crowley said, frowning as he shifted Angela to stand on the bath matt while he got a towel and started to dry her. “That is _exactly_ what I was talking about. What would you do without me, Angel?”

“Ah, I know this one!” Angela said, feeling rather giddy while her handsome Master buffed her with a fluffy towel. “I would die from orgasm starvation.”

“Is that so?” Crowley grinned, spending much too much time drying Angela’s shapely behind. His smile faulted for a moment while he moved the towel around her, feeling her body and finding it smaller than she usually was. Inwardly he was mad at himself for not noticing it sooner.

“Mm-hmm” Angela reaffirmed, offering her own grin as she lifted her arms up and slung them around a set of bony shoulders. “I would be laid to waste in a barren land with no Anthony Crowley’s and forced to live out the rest of my days with no pleasure at all. Just a dried-out husk of a woman, dreaming of the days I had you in my arms and between my legs.”

“Wow, that… that does sound rather miserable” Crowley said, snugly wrapping the towel around his love before doing so with his long arms, holding her close and safe.

“It’s a good thing that I am not going anywhere then” Crowley smiled, amber eyes peeking down into bright blues.

“Indeed” Angela replied, wearing a beautiful smile of her own as she lifted herself up onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him soft and sweet.

……….

Angela stood naked in front of the mirror in the bedroom while Crowley opened random draws, looking for something cosy for his dove to wear. Angela looked sad, miserable blue eyes looking up and down the reflection of her own body, paying extra attention to the swell of her stomach and the fat under her arms. She sighed, shaking her head to herself. Hearing the sigh, Crowley looked over to see what was happening, frowning and shaking his head immediately. Setting down the knitted jumper he had picked out, he slithered up behind Angela and gently rubbed the sides of her arms with his palms, looking at her image in the mirror from over her shoulder.

“What you thinking, Angel?” he asked softly, wanting to understand what was going on in her mind without prying too hard. This whole unpleasantness was still so fresh that he wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing her too hard. It was a delicate matter.

“Just… just how fat and ugly I am…” she said in a soft, defeated voice. Sad blue eyes again washing over the swell of a tubby tummy before sinking down to the floor.

“I don’t think you are fat or ugly…” Crowley said, gently leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder. His heart ached that such a beautiful person could think such horrible things about themselves. She was gorgeous inside and out, and he wished that she could see that.

“Yes, well… you are a little biased, aren’t you, dear?” Angela said, a small laugh falling from her lips, although her heart wasn’t really in it.

“If you think that I’m biased because you are mine, then you are absolutely right” Crowley said, sliding a hand up along Angela’s front and slipping a long finger under her rounded chin, lifting it up so that she was forced to look back into the mirror. Azure eyes peered into the reflection, finding a pair of dazzling amber eyes looking back at her.

“I _am_ biased, but that does not change the fact that you _are_ a beautiful, kind, wonderful, gorgeous, insanely adorable young woman” he said, letting those words linger in the air.

“I don’t feel like I am sometimes” Angela said, sighing gently as she ran her own hands over her tummy and up to her breasts, wrinkling her nose at how they hung down with the weight. She hadn’t even had a child yet and already she had stretchmarks.

“Well… perhaps we need to fix that…” Crowley said, finishing his words with placing a tender kiss to the side of her neck, just below the shell of her ear. The action successfully got a small smile from her, the first rays of sunshine which peaked through the clouds of despair.

With a silky-smooth touch, Crowley slipped his hand down over Angela’s arm, taking a hold of her hand and gently leading her over towards to the bed. Angela gave a little laugh and shook her head while she followed, finding her Master’s ways adorably incorrigible.

……….

Soon after the mischievous redhead was leading her to the bed, Angela found herself laying upon it on her back, still completely naked and with a smooth black blindfold pulled over her eyes. She quivered in anticipation as she felt the mattress dip around her, letting her know that Crowley was near. Even though she couldn’t see anything, it was comforting to know that he was never too far away.

“Relax, Angel…” the familiar voice filled her ears, inviting her to relax. She hadn’t noticed it, but she had been tense, perhaps worried about what was about to happen. She was still feeling tender and drained from the recent happenings, so she didn’t know if she would be able to handle anything rough, especially pain. But she trusted Crowley and she knew that if anything was to get too intense, she always had the safe word to resort to.

“Now, where to begin…” she heard Crowley say to himself, humming in contemplation while he moved around the bed, circling around the supine angel.

“I think I’ll start with these lovely things” Angela heard Crowley say, quickly followed by a faint _pop_ sound which had her brow lift in curiosity.

Even more curiously, Angela could suddenly sense a strange smell, one which reminded her of ink and alcohol. She continued to wonder what Crowley was up to when she suddenly felt a cool, slightly wet sensation touch her right breast. 

“What are you—?” the confused Angela started to ask.

 _“Shh,_ little one. No questions, just _relax,_ okay?” Crowley said while he began moving something around, the wet sensation traveling around the underside of a soft white breast. “All you have to do is lay there and relax, my Angel. Can you do that for me?”

“Mmhmm” Angela hummed, nodding her head gently. “Yes, Master. I can do that” she said, taking in a deep breath and then letting it out with a soft sigh, trying her best to let go of any remaining tension and to just let her body melt against the expensive sheets. It was surprising how hard doing nothing could be sometimes.

“There we go, baby… that’s a good girl…” Crowley cooed, the wet tip continuing to glide around across Angela’s alabaster skin, sliding smoothly and swirling here and there. She still had no idea what it was, but soon she was in such a state of mind that she did not care. All she could do was lay there, breathing in and out and enjoying the odd but rather pleasant sensation.

Everything goes quiet for a few minutes, no sound except for the mysterious item gliding over her skin and the occasional rustle of sheets as Crowley moved around her on the bed. The odd sensation was ticklish at first, especially when it touched a particularly sensitive part of her body, but she soon became familiar with it enough to not squirm or giggle. Angela simply breathed softly, eyes closed under the darkness of the blindfold and mind concentrating on nothing but the smooth, teasing sensation.

The unknown instrument had first made its turn around her breasts, both under and above but never directly on her nipple. She pouted a little when it moved on to other parts of her body without rubbing over the sensitive little buds, the hedonist within her wanting him to pay them attention. Noticing this, Crowley chuckled, amusement rich in his voice as he began to talk, narrating as he moved the touch down over the swell of her plush belly.

“Awww, your nipples feeling left out, are they little one?” he asked, wet swirls dancing over the top half of her tummy and then down under her bellybutton.

“No!” Angela huffed in an adorable protest, not wanting to come off as so desperate so fast.

“You really are a bad liar, do you know that Angel?” Crowley said with a chuckle.

Whatever bratty response that was being formed in Angela’s mind was quickly washed away as soon as she felt the velvety touch of lips on her right nipple. She purred like a happy kitten, enjoying the gifted touch as it kissed over her puffy pink areola. The little nipple was fast to harden, already rock hard by the time the thin lips parted and surrounded the pebble in their silky embrace. The strain of a delicious suck was pure heaven on her nipple and when she felt the moist lick of a skilled tongue over the tip, she could not handle it anymore. She winced her pretty face, arching her back and thrusting her chest up high, pushing her scrumptious breast into her Master’s face, begging for more.

There was a growl followed by a bite, white teeth snapping at the little nipple in a playful punishment. Angela whimpered at the pain, quickly lowering herself back down to lay flat on the bed once more.

“Better” Crowley said, his voice low and threatening but not malice or angry.

“Now stay like that or I won’t be so lenient next time…” he added while he leaned over and licked his long tongue over the left nipple, not wanting that one to feel left out. He always did like to give equal opportunity when it came to his angel’s delicious breasts.

Angela nodded her acknowledgement, her ability to speak growing weak as the foggy mist of subspace entered her brain, flooding her mind with the lovely haze of submission. She moaned soft and sweet as she laid there, enjoying the sweet licks on her nipple and the constant sliding of the mysterious instrument across her body. Speaking of which, the firm but wet sensation was now traveling south down over her upper pussy, heading straight towards her budding clitoris. She sucked a breath in, preparing herself for whatever it was to touch the sensitive little bud. When what she had been expecting never came, she lifted a brow with confusion, wondering why it didn’t reach its destination. Instead, the pointed tip made a weird design of two small lines just above her pussy and then stopped all together.

Before she had anymore time to wonder why it stopped, the feeling started back up again, this time gliding down over her inner thigh. Crowley had stopped his attentions on her breasts and was now obviously putting all of his focus between her legs, carefully guiding the instrument along the tender flesh. He made approving sounds as he worked, stopping every now and then to place a kiss or administer a lick on her legs, showing them the love and care which he found appropriate. He had never kept it a secret that he loved being between her thighs and even though he was not eating her out or fucking her senseless, he was certainly still immensely enjoying himself.

Angela sunk further under the spell of subspace, so much so that she could feel her eyes begin to grow heavy and her breathing growing slow and deep, as if she were sleeping. The next half an hour passed like a dream, real yet not entirely so. She floated in this blissful state while Crowley did as he wanted with her body. What he wanted entailed kissing and licking all over her naked body while he traced all over it with the unknown instrument, teasing every plush curve and every delicious dip as it went. Every now and then she would hear Crowley’s voice, instructing her to turn a certain way or to lift a certain limb. Each time, she would obey without question, trusting him completely. She felt like she was under a trance, it is no wonder she eventually fell to sleep.

“Wake up, Angel…” Crowley said in a soft voice, hoping to rouse her gently.

 _“Mmmm…_ Master?” she replied sweetly, opening her eyes to find only more darkness there, a reminder that she was still blindfolded.

“Come with me, little one… I have something to show you” he said, placing a tender kiss to her lips before he started to help her up out of their bed.

She moved blindly in the dark, walking carefully and letting his hands guide her every step. Once he had her positioned exactly where he wanted her, he pressed up against her back and whispered into her ear.

“You may take the blindfold off now, Angel” he said, making her whole body tingle with anticipation. She didn’t know what to expect, but there was an excitement in his voice which was making her feel like there was something interesting in front of her. Something worth seeing.

Intrigued, she tentatively lifted a hand up and slid the blindfold off. Bright blue eyes squinted, blinking as they were exposed to the light. Once her sight was back into focus, she looked in front of her and gasped at what she saw, completely caught off guard and absolutely speechless.

What was in front of her was herself. More accurately, it was her own reflection staring back at her from the full-length mirror. This, however, was not the reason for such shock. What was shocking was that she was covered from head to toe in thick black writing, a whole myriad of words written all over her. Later, she would come to realise that the scent she had been smelling was from a thick black whiteboard marker, the very thing which had been used on her. For now, though, she could not think anything beyond reading what had been scribed on her. Blue eyes sparkled as they roamed her own reflection, reading the words deemed good enough to be hers.

_Sweet… Kind… Lovely… Adorable… Beautiful… Gorgeous… Curvaceous…_

Angela could feel her heart thumping faster as she read on, unaware of the blush which was starting on her pretty face. She had heard people call her sweet and kind before, had heard Crowley call her beautiful and lovely. But she had never really fully believed that she was those things. She swallowed, sucking her lower lip into her mouth as she continued to read, following the words down her body as they became more risqué.

_Exquisite… Elegant… Sensuous… Voluptuous… Delicious… Wanton… Sexy Little Hedonist…_

“Oh, _really?!”_ Angela said, touching her skin where those last words were written.

“You _know_ you are, Angel” Crowley drawled, voice deep against her ear. _“My little slut who can never get enough”_ he added, making a shiver run down her spine.

She blushed wildly now, puffy cheeks a flame as she looked down to the lower part of her belly, swallowing as she read the words _Perfect Pussy_ and then an arrow under it, pointing straight down.

 _“Oh my…”_ she breathed out, feeling rather hot as she read similarly scandalous things on her thighs. “Do you… do you really mean all of this?”

“Of course, I do” Crowley said, amber eyes filled with lust as he looked into the mirror, washing over her body before lifting to those baby blue eyes. “I mean _every word,_ Angel. You are the most heavenly being I have ever set eyes on. And I wouldn’t change you one bit, not for _anything.”_

 _“Oh, Master”_ Angela said with a level of distress in her voice, wanting to be as close to him as she could possibly be. She turned around and flung her arms around his shoulders, lifting herself up and smashing her lips to his.

They kissed long and hard, taking each other’s breath away in the heat of the moment. When they finally broke for air, they looked at each other and smiled.

“There is only one problem, my sweet” Crowley said, tucking a stray curl of blonde hair behind his angel’s ear.

“What is that Master?” she asked, suddenly a little worried.

“Well… you are going to need another bath” he said and then grinned wide.

“Oh you!” she giggled, playfully scolding him and then kissing him again.

A problem indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is on the mend and taking things easy... so surely there is no drama around the corner, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! 
> 
> Have a nice slab of drama to make the weekend exciting! lol
> 
> Stay awesome, you ineffable nerds. 
> 
> <3
> 
> P.S. Sorry if there are any typos, I will weed them out shortly. Just wanted to put this up now. <3

“You tryin’ ta kill me with baked goods or somethin’ darlin?” Tracy asked with a giggle in her voice as she looked over the outdoor table, simply amazed by the vast variety of food which was on display.

“Well don’t blame me for that, I had nothing to do with it” Miss Fell said, fluffing up the petticoat of her black and white polka dot dress as she adjusted herself on the seat across from the sassy blonde.

Yes, blonde.

Tracy had always been a free spirit and did so love to mix things up every now and then. For as long as Angela had known her, Tracy would randomly change her hair, or acquire a new wardrobe of clothes, or spontaneously get a part of her anatomy pierced. To this day, Angela did not know what her true hair colour really was, or how many jewels adored her body from the neck down. What Angela did know however, was that Tracy had traded her red hair in for a short blonde bob, perhaps to see if blondes do indeed have more fun.

Tracy was right, there was enough food there to stuff a large adult to death. There were cakes, slices, pastries, biscuits, chocolates and at least five different types of sandwiches, all looking divine and delicious. There was also of course a fresh pot of tea, still steaming away happily under its cosy as it soaked up the dark leaves.

The two ladies were seated outside on the balcony, an area that Angela most definitely had a hand in redecorating. When she had first met Anthony, the balcony was nothing more than a flat slab of cement with glass railings, no nice furniture where someone could sit and enjoy the million-dollar view. The only thing that it had going for it was the exotic range of pot plants. To Angela’s amusement, Anthony took great care of his plants. He was out there every day tending to them and talking to them as if they were living breathing things that would listen to his rants. She found it utterly adorable and made it her duty to make a nice little place out there where they could sit and enjoy the company of the little green space.

“Between Anthony, the ladies at the Senior Centre, and Gabriel, I have been given enough food over the past week to last me a whole month!” Angela said, sighing as if it were a hassle to have to deal with all the food that had been imposed upon her. Though as much as it was difficult to find the space in the kitchen for all of it, she knew that they all meant well and her heart warmed with the knowledge that they all cared so much for her.

“Oh, that reminds me, do steer clear of those protein balls there unless you like the taste of cacao and coconut flour. I love Gabriel dearly, but he has the taste palette of a guinea pig” Angela said, glaring at the small brown balls which were trying to disguise themselves as chocolate truffles. She would certainly not be falling for that again.

Tracy and Angela spent a good couple of hours sitting out in the cool breeze, enjoying the delicious treats, quality tea of course the wonderful company. They had not seen each other for a few weeks so there was a lot for them to catch up on. They talked about how things were going with the bookshop and how everyone in Tracy’s building were doing. Tracy offered Angela some helpful tips and support about the whole diet issue. It was still rather embarrassing for Angela to admit that she had a problem but opening up to Tracy was as easy as a flower opening up to the sun. She had always felt a certain kinship towards her, like she was talking to her mother or to an older sister. It felt nice and comforting, she wondered why she had not talked to her about it sooner. There was one other thing that Angela wanted to talk to Tracy about, but she was not too sure how to bring it up. In the end, it turned out she didn’t need to be the one to bring it up.

“You should look out for that one” Tracy suddenly said.

“Hmm?” Angela said, not noticing what Tracy was talking about until she followed her sight.

“Oh, Eve?” Angela asked, not wanting to simply assume that’s what they were talking about. Azure eyes peered through the glass doors for a moment, taking in the sight of Eve who was at that moment placing the fruit bowl onto the dining table again. Angela frowned, pursing her lips in a most unpleasant manner.

“Yes, Eve!” Tracy said, like it was perfectly obvious who she was talking about.

“I would watch out for anyone who struts around your man wearing heels that high or makeup that thick” Tracy added, now pursing her own lips in an unamused frown. “She is here to _clean_ for heaven’s sake, not to pose on a catwalk.”

“Now that you mention it, it is a bit thick isn’t it?” Angela observed, taking a sip of her tea.

“Mmhm” Tracy hummed into her own teacup.

The two of them sipped on their tea for a few moments, both quietly watching Eve as she wiped down the dining table inside and straightened the chairs.

“Well…” Angela started, a hint of uncertainty to her voice. “Even if she is trying to get into Anthony’s pants, which I am still not sure is the case, she will have a heck of a hard time trying to accomplish that.”

“Are you sure 'bout that, dearie?” Tracy asked, the worried, motherly part of her coming out.

“Quite sure” Angela said with a firm nod, no hint of uncertainty when it came to uttering those words. “Anthony and I have… let’s say a rather special kind of relationship… I know he would never cheat on me.”

“Well… let’s hope that ya right there, sweetheart. Cause if he does cheat on you there's gonna be a whole world of pain comin’ his way.”

Angela thought on this for a moment. She imagined a whole cavalry of little old ladies, nuns, Gabriel, Tracy and even Shadwell marching towards an adulterous Anthony. Yes, that would indeed be a whole world of pain.

……….

Luckily for Anthony, cheating on Angela was indeed the last thing on his mind.

One might even go so far to say that the thought had never even popped into his head, ever. If truth be told, he had not had an impure thought about anyone ever since he had met the adorable bookworm. He had already _sowed his wild oats_ in his early twenties and had long since discovered what he wanted in a partner. When he ever stopped to think about it, he would consider himself to be the luckiest man on earth to have found someone who was the embodiment of everything he desired. He knew how rare it was and he would do anything to hold onto it, to hold on to her.

So, it was with the oblivious naivety of a five-year-old that Anthony Crowley sat at his desk in his study, immersed in playing World of Warcraft on his computer and a little too excited about finally getting a longsword which glowed with red flame. He was far too happy watching the bright pixels swish around the screen that he barely even noticed Eve enter the room.

He didn’t notice how Eve came in, swaying those slender hips of hers and striding with confidence in those impractically high heels. He didn’t notice how she eyed him up and down with those big brown eyes that gleamed under long, fake lashes. He only finally noticed her when she was leaning her hour-glass frame against his large desk and presenting him with something small and red in her cupped palm.

“Can I tempt you to a crisp apple, Sir? They are your favourite kind, Margie told me you like them when they are ripe and fresh,” Eve said, her voice soft and sultry in the air.

“Huh?” Crowley said, far too preoccupied with a new quest he had just picked up. “Oh, nah, I’m okay thanks. I ate like a whole cake earlier so I’m good.”

“In that case, you won’t mind if I just…” Eve said as she slowly brought the apple to her mouth. Glossy red lips opened into a sensual O, pressing lightly against the apple’s skin. A crisp crunch echoed in the hair as her white teeth bit into the ripe flesh, slicing off a mouthful from the rest. She moaned way more than was necessary as tangy flavour burst over her tongue. The soft hum continued to vibrate while she chewed and swallowed.

“All good, knock yourself out,” Crowley said, not even looking up from the screen. “Have as many as ya like, we got way too much food in the house as it is,” he added, giving a little chuckle.

“Is there anything else that I can get you then Sir? Anything at all?” Eve asked, leaning a little bit too close to the handsome redhead, her behind now sitting on the desk.

“Nah, ‘m good” he said, not phased in the slightest, shaded eyes still focused on the screen.

Eve frowned, brown eyes staring at Crowley’s handsome face a little longer before she pushed herself up off the table and retreated out of the study.

……….

“It was so lovely to see Tracy, it has been weird not seeing her every day” Angela said later that day when she and Crowley were alone. She smiled sweetly as she joined him on the living room sofa, he lifting his legs up to make room for her.

“Am glad you had a good time with her, Angel. How’s she doin’? Crowley asked from where he was laying on the sofa, his long legs coming back down once Angela was seated, his bare feet setting down upon her lap.

“She’s doing okay, Shadwell seems to be keeping her on her toes. Apparently, he has started bothering the couple who are now living in my old flat. Telling the young man that he shouldn’t own so many electronic devices, something about Google listening in on everything,” Angela said with a shake of her head. She sighed in relief as she let herself relax into the cushions, her hands instinctually going to the feet in her lap. She started massaging gently, rubbing out the kinks and soothing the muscles.

“Mmmm…” Crowley hummed, enjoying the soothing touch. “’Sa good thing that Tracy is a tough cookie, ‘m sure she can handle it,” he said, closing his eyes and relaxing.

“That’s what I said!” Angela giggled, working the arch of his foot with her thumbs.

“Well, ya know what they say… great minds n’ all that” he replied, the massage starting to make him feel sleepy.

“Indeed, my dear,” she said, fondly smiling as she watched him relax and still like calm waters. It was then that she thought that it was the right time to bring something up, something that had been bothering her.

“Umm, Master… “ she began, tentatively dipping her toes in, “do you prefer the fruit bowl to be on the dining table?”

“The fruit bowl?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow up in curiosity but not opening his eyes, “why would I care where that is? ‘s just a bowl.”

“It’s just because Eve has been…” Angela began, stopping herself because she didn’t want to be the kind of girlfriend who bitches about other women. “Nothing, dear, never mind… as you said, it’s just a bowl.”

“Mmmm that feels nice” Crowley said, already forgetting the throw away topic of the fruit bowl.

“Good” Angela smiled, trying to forget the whole thing as well. Why should she worry about Eve when she has a dashing man right here on the couch with her, melting at the mere touch of her fingers.

No, there were certainly better things for her to be focused on.

……….

The next few days went pretty fast, work keeping them both busy and chores at home being sparse, given that they had a maid _and_ had a mountain of food at hand. It was nice, getting to just come home and flop on the couch together with precooked meals, no need to cook or clean at all.

Overall, Angela was feeling good, much better than she had in weeks. That was until she arrived home on Wednesday afternoon.

**Angel, would you be able to head home early today?  
Eve texted me saying there is some sort of laundry emergency.  
I can’t get away just yet, would you mind?  
I will make it up to you, promise!  
Love you xxxooo**

She had gotten the message from Crowley around noon and figured, _what the hell!_ Wednesday afternoons were relatively quiet for the shop away, and she figured that she had deserved to have a nice early mark. Perhaps she could have a good long bath and finally get cracking on that new detective novel she wanted to read. Also, the curiosity of what exactly a _laundry emergency_ was had her very intrigued indeed.

Relieved to be home, Angela was at ease as she turned the key in the lock and opened the front door. She put her bang down, hung up her coat, stepped into the living room and then froze. 

Blue eyes widened, alarmed by what she saw. 

Eve. Literally _all_ of Eve. Leaning against the sofa with her back to the door and completely, utterly _naked._ Well, naked apart from a red tie around her neck. _Crowley’s tie_ around her neck, touching her bare flesh.

“Welcome home, Mr Crowley, Sir. I have been waiting for you,” Eve said, voice like honey.

Angela felt sick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony is beyond pissed off about what happened with Eve, and Angela is just wanting to forget that the whole thing ever happened. 
> 
> Follow them as they try to put everything that happened with Eve behind them and to move forwards with their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely Ineffables. 
> 
> Firstly, my apologies that this chapter took a little longer than normal to be updated. But the pro to that is that this one is a much longer chapter than normal.
> 
> So, there is some story at the start and then there is just a whole big load of smut. like, lots of smut. Maybe too much smut? Nah, there is no such thing as too much smut. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> <3

“I don’t care that she has a five-star rating, this is fucking unacceptable!” a furious Anthony Crowley shouted into his phone, “she could have a glowing review from the Queen of bloody England and I wouldn’t give two shits!”

Even with the central air conditioning on, the living room felt hot as hell. Tension was thick and heavy, fuelled by the unmistakable rage of a pissed off redhead. Even pissed off wasn’t enough to describe how he was feeling. He was fuming, ferociously angry, outraged beyond repair.

Long legs worked overtime, striding with fast, wide steps. He wore a most unamused frown, scowling as he burned a path on the ground, striding like he was walking across coals, or a particularly hot beach.

“You lot are lucky if I don’t sue you, which I am seriously contemplating. The only reason I wouldn’t is because of Margie,” he said, his voice firm and rough around the edges. “Better yet, I might just sue you anyway and give the money to her, how about that? Seems like a good plan, seeing as she’s apparently the only reliable person there. She will be able to retire in peace then. Oh, this idea is getting better and better by the second!”

His left hand was going crazy, flailing in the air as he spoke. It was impressive how animated he got sometimes, throwing hands here and there as if he were leading some religious congregation. One could only imagine what he would be able to achieve if he had an angry mob behind him.

“No this isn’t about _fucking money!”_ he shouted, his voice loud enough to be heard through the entire apartment. Upon realising just how loud he was, he took a breath in and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry for yelling, I know this isn’t your fault,” he said, his chest still heaving with anger. He breathed in deep a few times, trying to calm down. “Look… the love of my life came home and found Eve naked, wearing nothing but my tie. This whole clusterfuck has really shaken her up and it might have damaged our relationship. You know this is not right, _right?”_

Whatever the person on the other side of the phone was saying must have been empathetic because Crowley started to nod along, saying things like “yeah” and “okay” and “alright’. After one big breath in, her gave another bob of his head and let the breath out with a long sigh. “Okay, thank you… no that’s alright… I don’t want the tie back, but I do expect her to pay for it… yeah… alright, bye.”

 _“Uuugghh”_ Crowley groaned after he hung up the phone, finishing it off by tossing it onto the sofa. It was the end of a long day of work followed by all this horrid drama when he got home and now, he just wanted to forget about it all and relax.

After turning off the lights in the living room, Crowley sauntered into the bedroom. He slowly peeled off his clothes as he made his way across the room, tossing each item to the floor as he went. By the time he got to the bed he was in nothing but his boxers. A soft _clink_ was heard as he set his glasses down on the bedside table and a swish as he peeled back the top sheet and slipped himself in.

Angela was already in bed and had been for the past hour or so now. From what Crowley had heard, the shock of seeing Eve when she got home had done quite the number on her and had left the poor Angel drained and exhausted. After things had settled down, she had retreated into bed, swapping the weight of reality for the warm embrace of soft pillows, warm blankets, and the soothing company of Professor Snuggles.

The soft warm light of the bedside lamp was just enough for Crowley to see Angela’s pretty face, enough for him to admire the rounded cheeks and adorably upturned nose. When he reached out to caress a knuckle over her cheek, she opened her eyes, a tired sadness swirling amongst the usually bright blue.

“You know that I didn’t do anything with her, right? I would never do anything like that,” Crowley said, voice soft and honest. Even though she did not ask him if he had, he felt like he needed to address it. To say something about the elephant in the room.

“I know, Master,” Angela said, her voice weak and muffled by the fuzzy coat of her cuddly bear. “I trust you.”

Crowley smiled, a tired smile but a happy one.

“That’s my girl,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before turning off the light and then drawing her in for a cuddle.

It was not even nine pm yet, but they were both certainly in need of rest.

……….

The next day at precisely one thirty in the afternoon, a hurricane of layered skirts and jingling bracelets came bombarding into the bookshop, swirling around with an unparalleled force.

“Shoo, shoo, come on, out!” the hurricane barked, ushering out the few customers who were browsing between the bookshelves.

As soon as the last sheep was herded out, the door slammed and locked, the sign promptly turned to _Closed._

“Tracy! What on Earth do you think you are doing?” a bewildered Angela cried, her brain still recovering from the whiplash of the invasion. “You can’t just kick out customers like that!”

“Oh poppy-cock!” Tracy said, flinging her hands up in the air in a dismissive manner. “If they have time to be browsing at this time of the day then they mustn’t have jobs and weren’t gonna buy anything anyways.”

“You don’t know that for certain,” Angela protested.

“Maybe not, but I do know this,” Tracy said, storming up to the sales counter and plonking her handbag down on top of it, “you are coming with me, we are going shopping.”

“For what?” Angela asked, wondering what kind of shopping could possibly be this important.

“No questions, darlin’. Come on, get your bag and let’s go. Spit spot!” the crazy one demanded, determined to chip away any of Angela’s logical resistance.

“Well… fine, okay” Angela finally said, deciding that arguing was just going to make things worse. Tracy had a way of always getting what she wanted in the end. “Just let me balance the till and put the money in the safe, if that is okay with you your highness?”

“I accept this” Tracy nodded graciously. “But you better hurry up, we have an appointment at two.”

 _An appointment?_ Angela thought to herself. Well that was ominous.

……….

Unfortunately for Anthony, he did not have a hurricane Tracy to come get him out of work. What he did have was a series of pointless meetings and a blinding headache. If truth be told, he didn’t remember much about the meetings, but he did remember the relief that flooded through his veins when the clock struck five and people started to gather their belongings. It was this time of the day that being skinny and wearing all black came in handy, helping him to slip out of the office without being noticed and therefore not having to say no to after work drinks or to partake in any social chitchat. Like a flash of lightening he was out and zooming away in his Bentley, intent on getting home to his pretty Angel and some brainless television.

When he finally got home, he completed the little routine of putting down his briefcase and hanging up his coat, starting the process of undoing his tie as he casually sauntered into the living room.

“Angel, I’m – “ he started to say, suddenly caught off guard by a glorious sight. Amber eyes grew wide behind his glasses as he just stared at what was in front of him, forcing a swallow down his long neck and then pushing out the rest of his greeting, “home.”

Standing in the middle of the living room, looking as beautiful as always, was his sweet Angela. Although, she wasn’t how she usually was when he got home. Instead of being curled up with a blanket and a good book, she was standing there, dressed in the most scandalous outfit that he had ever seen her wearing. He was so shocked that all he could do was stand there like a goof with his mouth open and slack, completely at a loss of what to say.

Angela was wearing what could only be described as a slutty French maid’s outfit. Just as described, the costume was black and white and was far away from what an actual housekeeper would wear. The garment consisted of a little black dress which was low in the front and tight around the waist, a lacy lattice in the front and a skirt which flared out from the hips. Puffy white cap sleeves added an adorably cute element to it, as did the small white apron which hugged her tummy, the straps slung around her and tied with a cute bow in the back. A flash of white flirted from underneath, the lacy petticoat keeping the dress puffy and bouncy. If the dress wasn’t enough, it had been paired with thigh high white stockings, a pair of black pumps and the mandatory feather duster. To tie everything off, her hair was pinned up in a lovely bun, a few stray curls framing her face and a black bow sitting high, the cutest little cherry on the top. She also wore her collar, an important detail that we must not forget. Anthony surely did not overlook it.

“Uh… mmn… ngk…” Anthony spat out, syllables hopefully expressing how completely speechless he was at this very moment. All he could do was stare, eyes wide and mouth open, confusingly wet for how long it had been opening for. He could feel his tongue salivating, as if preparing itself for a delicious three course meal.

“Should I take those noises as a compliment, Master?” the sweet angel said, blushing prettily as she bit the side of her lip.

“Ahh, yup… yeah… yes” Anthony said, his heart booming in his chest as she willed his gangly legs to work, stepping up to this magnificent mirage.

“Most defiantly yes!” he added, lifting a hand up and gently touching the silky apron. He shuddered, a thrill shooting straight up his spine and electrifying his entire body. _“Fuck, Angel._ What are you doing to me?”

“Well… hopefully I will be doing a lot of things to you, Master,” Angela said, a sweet giggle pouring from her soft lips.

“Is that so?” Anthony asked, cocking his head to the side as he trailed his fingers up the front of the scandalous outfit. He breathed in deep, inhaling sweet floral perfume deep into his lungs and letting it out with a long, relieved sigh. “Tell me, Angel… what kind of things will you be doing to me?”

“Well I – “ Angela started, the temperature of her face climbing higher the longer Anthony brushed his fingers on the dress, the longer he stared at her through those dark glasses. She shifted slightly, swallowing a ball of nerves before continuing.

“I suppose I could clean for you, Master. Since I am dressed for it,” she giggled softly, feeling a little silly for stating the obvious. “I could fetch you a drink, or cook you dinner… iron your clothes… umm…”

“Hmm… what else can you do for me, my little maid?” Anthony said, his voice now surer of itself, more confident. It was amazing how quickly his demeanour could shift from something soft and befuddled to firm and serious.

“I could, um… I could run you a bath, Master…” Angela tried, blue eyes wide and alert as they looked up into her love’s handsome face, trying to gauge what the right thing to say was.

“I could do some dusting!” she said, perking up and flicking the feather duster in the air. For the most part the prop was just decorative, but she could certainly give it a go. Reading no reaction to that, she brought the duster in front of her and nervously fiddled with the handle, trying to think of more options. “Perhaps I could rub your feet… or… or warm your bed… Master?” she added, nervously looking down into the bouquet of white fluff.

“Now that sounds like a promising idea,” Anthony said, finally cracking a grin for Angela to latch on to. “Perhaps you can do that later. But for now, I think I like the idea of you getting me a drink. You know my poison, Angel. I will be on the couch,” he said with a level voice, giving the pretty maid another once over before he stepped away and headed to the couch, undoing his tie as he went.

By the time that Angela approached him with the glass of bourbon on the rocks, he was lazily lounging back, his legs apart and his long arms stretched across the back of the couch. With his tie discarded and his business shirt untucked and unbuttoned, he was nothing less than a lord of leisure, basking in comfort while he waited to be served. When he saw Angela standing there holding the drink, he tilted his head to the side and arched a brow up while he said, “Well… I’m waiting.”

It was then that Angela realised that Anthony was expecting something more of her. Usually when she got him a drink, he would just hold out his hand and accept it with a simple _thanks Angel._ But this was different, he wasn’t holding his hand out, nor was he giving her any indication of what she needed to do. She gently chewed on the corner of her mouth for a moment while she thought about what she should do. As she breathed in deep to calm herself, she felt the collar around her throat and suddenly she knew what she needed to do.

Careful not to trip in the shiny new heels, she stepped up to her handsome Master and then gently lowered herself down to the floor. Upon hitting the rug beneath her, her knees parted sinfully wide, spreading creamy thighs like the red sea. As she opened herself, she could feel her face flushing, embarrassed by the reminder that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Sure, the little puffy skirt of the dress was just enough to hide her sex, but she still felt the lick of cool air as it rushed under, reminding her of the sexy secret.

Anthony grinned when he noticed the shift in his Angel. Her beautiful face was so expressive and her emotions always so honest, how could he not notice when she was feeling embarrassed? And this was not just any kind of embarrassment. Oh no, this was the kind of embarrassment that she got when she had to remove her panties in the Bentley or beg him for an orgasm in the bedroom. This was a shy little slave being coy, and he loved it.

To be honest, Angela felt a little bit silly as she knelt there on the floor between Anthony’s feet and even more so when she lifted her arms up and held the crystal tumbler up to him. Luckily for her, any doubt that she was feeling about her actions was quickly washed away when he reached down and accepted the offering from her small hands, casually saying “Good girl,” as he brought the drink to his lips and took a long sip.

Even though it was a small thing, Angela still felt a comforting wave of pride wash over her, reminding her that she was doing a good job. She smiled sweetly as she rested her hands down upon her parted thighs, shoulders instinctually giving a little happy wiggle, much like they did when she was eating a particularly delicious dessert. Anthony grinned as he watched the wiggle, liking the fact that his Angel was relaxing and also quite enjoying the pleasant effect that said wiggling had on her decadently large breasts. Amused, he sat there watching her for a moment while he drank.

“Take my shoes off,” Anthony said after a few moments.

“Yes, Master!” Angela gasped out, eagerness evident in her voice.

Anthony could not help but smirk, taking another sip from his glass as he lifted his feet one by one to help his Angel do his bidding.

After diligently removing his shoes and socks, Angela knelt back down in front of him and looked up to him with an expectant look, butterflies fluttering around in her tummy, wondering what was next.

“Kiss them,” he said, nodding to his feet, face cool and calm.

Angela smiled, a cute little thing as she moved herself onto all fours and lowered her head down. The view that Anthony got was nothing less of perfection, the clear vision of a naughty maid bent over with her head at his feet and her arse in the air. His eyes roamed over her, enjoying the way the tight outfit hugged her in all of the right places. He particularly liked how the puffy skirt lifted up behind her, blessing him with a saucy flash of her ripe cheeks. He licked his thin lips, looking forward to getting his hands on that creamy flesh. For now though, he simply enjoyed the feeling of soft pink lips as they touched his feet, lacing his toes with devoted kisses and sensual licks.

He let her kiss his feet for a good five minutes or so, not saying anything and just casually sipping the rest of his drink and enjoying the soft, wet little kisses which were placed all over his feet. Angela was doing a rather good job of it as well, making sure to get her lips all over each toe and across the top of both feet, even under each foot where she kissed sweetly over his arches. After he finished his drink and placed the empty glass onto the side table, he reached down and gently patted the top of her head, much like one would pet a beloved animal.

“Such a _good girl,_ aren’t you?” he said, his voice filled with fondness.

“Mmm, yes Master,” Angela whispered, words spoken between kisses. She hummed softly at the petting, her curvy behind instinctually starting to wiggle, like a puppy wagging its tail.

Unable to resist the urge, Anthony leaned all the way over and gave that ripe rump a solid smack with his hand. He chuckled when Angela gasped, hot breath washing over his feet as he followed the spank with a gentle rub, caressing the plump arse with a lover’s touch.

“That’s what you get for wearing something so slutty, little one. Was I supposed to just ignore this delicious arse, was I? _hmmm?”_ he said in a teasing tone.

“Yes, Master… I mean no, Master…” Angela spat out, the myriad of sensations becoming overwhelming.

“Well, what is it little one? Did you put this sexy outfit on so I would spank this yummy arse?” he asked, delivering a second smack to the other cheek and revelling in the sounds it made Angela make.

“Yes Master!” she squeaked out, whimpering against his foot. “I wanted you to notice my arse, Master.”

“Yeah… just as I thought” Anthony said, patting the cheeks gently before he moved away, leaning back into the couch.

“Well, get up then and turn around, show me how nice your butt looks,” he grinned, waiting for her to follow his order.

Embarrassment burned across Angela’s pretty face as she stood up and turned around, all the while feeling Anthony’s golden gaze upon her. Once she was turned around completely, she captured her lower lip with her pearly whites and bent over by her plush waist. She could feel how wet she was becoming already just by the feeling of air on her pussy as she pushed her arse out behind her, showcasing how much the slutty outfit didn’t cover it at all. Angela sucked on her lip, quietly waiting for a response from her Master.

When no response came after a minute or so, she was beginning to get worried. She was just about to look behind her and ask if everything was okay when she heard it. That familiar clinking of a belt being unbuckled. That sound alone was enough to set her worries at ease, replacing her concerns with the delightful thought of her Master’s meaty cock. When she heard the faint _zzzip_ of a fly being undone, a delightful shiver ran up her spine, causing her breath to hitch and her cunt to twitch. She whimpered as she felt a generous trickle of slick run down the inside of her thigh, informing her that her wetness was really starting to get out of control. If she could even blush any brighter then she did when she felt a single finger between her legs, the digit diligently scooping up the escaped droplet.

“You must _really_ like the idea of being my little slutty maid, don’t you?” Anthony teased, a pleased moan escaping his lips when he wrapped a large hand around his cock, massaging it with the sample of angel juice. _“Mmm…_ but we have a problem, Angel… you see, I don’t want you to _clean.”_

Angela whimpered again, this time a sad sort of sound which most certainly did not go unnoticed.

“Aww, sweet Angel, don’t be sad,” the soothing voice said behind her, “I don’t want you to clean, or to do my laundry, or to do the grocery shopping… oh no, little one… all I want you to do is to be my _perfect little sex slave.”_

Another drop fell from Angela’s gushing pussy and Crowley laughed, a throaty chuckle that only added to his angel’s arousal.

“I think you like that idea, don’t you?” he asked.

“Y-yes, Master… oh yes, Master, very much so,” Angela said, the words like a breath of fresh air on her lips.

“Well then what are you waiting for, little one?” he said, his voice sweet as honey and silky on her ears, “on you get.”

When sweet Angela stood up and turned around, she was just as stunned and speechless as Anthony was when he had come home and seen her. She was faced with the glorious sight of a completely naked Anthony Crowley, long legs spread and throbbing member in hand. He was as hard as a rock, standing to attention and pulsing with anticipation. She licked her lips slowly and looked to his handsome face. She sighed sweetly when she realised that he had taken off his glasses. She smiled shyly, looking deep into those amber eyes as she approached him and gingerly climbed up onto his lap. Long slender arms wrapped around her, welcoming her on and claiming a hold of her generous hips as she straddled his scrawny figure.

 _“Good girl,”_ was whispered into her ear as she was lowered onto the waiting staff, gushing cunt opening and welcoming him deep inside. She moaned at the praise and at the feeling, closing her eyes as the last few inches were pushed in. Once she was fully impaled, she hummed in pleasure and gently rocked her hips, the pair of them simply soaking in the feeling of being connected.

Anthony’s hands were suddenly all over Angela, running up and down over the silky texture of the clothing and then sliding down and then under the frilly skirt. He groaned, grasping two handfuls of her perky arse and then using the grip to guide her up and down. Angela moaned and nuzzled into the slope of Anthony’s long neck, kissing and licking at the skin as they started to move.

Tension had been strung so tight that before long, they were fucking in earnest. Wild grunts and growls filled the living room as they sated their own raw lust, slamming against each other like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. The wire had been pulled so tight that it only took a few minutes before Anthony was coming, erupting powerfully into the warm depths of his horny angel. The bouncing slowed down to a soft rocking and then stilled to the point that they were just holding each other, basking in the afterglow of a fast, hard fuck.

“Mmm… I take it that you like the outfit, Master?” a cheeky Angela asked, a small giggle frosting her words.

“Fuck, Angel” Anthony breathed out, “what do you think?”

“I think…” Angela said, placing a few little kisses onto Anthony’s neck. “That there is one thing that you wouldn’t mind me cleaning up…”

With that being said, Angela carefully lifted herself up from Crowley’s spent cock and lowered herself down between his long legs. As she melted onto the floor, her needy mouth found the flaccid member and immediately started to lick it. The skilled tongue of the pretty angel worked fast to gather up every last drop of combined juices, lapping at the velvety flesh like a thirsty kitten.

Anthony could not keep his golden eyes off the spectacular sight, hypnotized by the glorious picture of his angel licking him clean. He breathed in deep, his heart so filled with love and pride when she started to suck him, even after all of the mess was cleaned up. He sighed in content and reached down to sink his long fingers into the now messy blonde hair. He smiled down at her when they made eye contact, a knowing look shared between them.

Even though he had just climaxed, the view of his sexy slut and the feeling of her sweet mouth upon him was too much for him to handle that he started to feel himself grow hard again. Being the hedonist that she is, Angela moaned in pleasure when she felt the cock harden in her mouth, her body shivering with the anticipation of perhaps getting a second round of vigorous love making. High on the very idea of getting such a thing, the eager angel popped her mouth free from the delicious cock and lowered herself down onto the floor. There she laid back, spreading her curvaceous thighs wide and dipping her fingers between them, sinking the chubby digits into the dripping honey pot.

“Fuck, Angel… what are doing to me?” Anthony breathed out, at a loss for any other words.

“I’m cleaning up, Master…” the little vixen said, gathering up a healthy amount of the white liquid which was oozing out of her and then slowly bringing it up to her mouth. Bright blue eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure as she closed her lips around the wet fingers, lapping at the come with her tongue and sucking it all up, swallowing it down with an audible gulp. _“Mmmm, Yummy,”_ she said, the last words spoken before a revitalised Anthony surged down upon her.

Like a sharp knife slicing through warm creamy butter, Crowley sunk his achingly hard cock straight into the inviting pussy, bottoming out straight at the get go and filling her up as much as he could. With a lusty voice, he growled into her ear and started to attack her neck with love bites while he simultaneously started to pound her hard.

Skinny hips snapped forwards with a mounting need, a burning sensation to fuck his angel as fast and as hard as he could possibly go. Hungry hands grasped at any bit of flesh that he could reach, grabbing a tight hold of her and using it to pull her to him, to yank her down across the floor and shove her hard against his hips, slamming into her as hard as he could with each and every thrust. Sweet Angela was soon singing into the lust-filled air, moaning and screaming and begging for more. Mercifully, he gave her just what she wanted, sinking his black nails into her flesh and fucking her ruthlessly until they were both seeing nothing but shooting stars.

When the both of them finally came back down from the heights of pure pleasure, they were both completely spent. Anthony stayed deep inside of his love, soaking in a fresh new load of come which swirled deep inside of her. They both hummed in pleasure, holding one another and kissing soft and sweet, smiling into each other’s eyes.

“So, I guess that we are keeping the dress then, Master?” the cute little angel said, a glint of mischief in her baby blue eyes.

“Oh, _abso-fucking-lutely,_ baby,” Anthony said, offering one of his award-winning smirks.

“Mmm, good,” Angela said, so very pleased with herself.

It had only been one day since the whole clusterfuck situation with Eve and only one thing could be said...

_Eve who?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter marks the end of me writing for the NaNo challenge in November. Unfortunately I did not make it to 50k words in one month, but I did mange to hit the half way mark. Since it was my first time trying NaNo, I am pretty happy with that result. 
> 
> Now, because I have been writing every day for the past month, I plan to take a little break. So I am probably going to have the next chapter coming out in a fortnight. 
> 
> Story wise, I think we are about half way through, so still plenty more to come, but I think it is a good place for a small break. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope that you are all keeping well. 
> 
> <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes back to normal for our ineffable love birds. But maybe it's time to talk a bit about the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with waiting for this chapter. I think I may have underestimated how busy things were going to get around this time of year.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Joyous Yuletide, or any other holidays that you celebrate.
> 
> Stay awesome, Ineffables.
> 
> <3

A month passed by and everything was pretty much back to normal. Angela was back to eating on a regular basis and Margie was back to being their housekeeper, much to the relief of everyone involved (except Eve). Anthony had missed having the old girl around and even though he did not mention it, home had not quite felt the same without her motherly presence popping through it every now and then.

Much to Anthony’s displeasure though, Margie was only going to get less capable as the years went by and as much as he would love to keep her on forever, it was just not going to be a viable plan. So, with some hesitation, he and Angela had held interviews for some help.

Between the two of them, they had decided that they could hire someone to not only help with the housework but to also help Angela out at the bookshop. She didn’t have any staff yet, so taking someone on part time would be a great help, especially in the middle of the day so she would be able to have a proper lunch break instead of just nibbling behind the counter when she could.

Anthony was adamant that although Margie would be doing half the work she normally did, he was still going to pay her a full wage. He had grumbled when Angela had said how _nice_ it was of him to do that, to which he said it was not nice but just good business practice. Angela had agreed with an obligatory “yes dear,” even though her blue eyes had gleamed with deeper understanding.

Harriet Dowling was a prudent, sensible woman who fit the position perfectly. She was a happily married mother who wanted some part time work during the week so she could earn a bit of extra cash. She was polite, neat, intelligent and most of all, did not seem to have any desire at all to find herself a rich sugar daddy.

Furthermore, since their schedules were less straining and life less stressful now, Angela and Anthony were getting much more time together. Time to go out for fancy dinners, to snuggle up on the couch together, to spend hours shagging on every surface of their shared home.

Yes, life was indeed much, much better than it had been a month ago.

……….

Anthony was in a good mood as he came home early on a Friday afternoon. He had had a lunch meeting with a client that went particular well and so he made the executive decision to give himself an early mark. He was even tempted to start whistling as he opened the door to his apartment and sauntered in. However, the sight that greeted him as he entered the living room rightly stopped him in his tracks.

The usually clean coffee table was covered in junk food, candy wrappers and crisp packets flung haphazardly over its glass surface. The trail of mess led to the leather couch, which was in no better shape than the table. Anthony frowned and then quirked a brow when he noticed what was hidden in amongst the mess. Of all things in this world, it was an eleven-year-old boy.

For a brief moment, Anthony thought that maybe he had walked into the wrong apartment. But no, this was definitely his place. Wait, _was it?_ No, yes, it was absolutely his place.

“Uh, hello?” Anthony said, brain still trying to wrap around what was going on.

“Sup,” the mysterious child said, not even looking up from Anthony’s large screen TV, PlayStation controller glued to his hands.

“Who the he-uh-heck are you?” Anthony asked, reminding himself not to swear in front of the impressionable youth of modern England, something that Sister Mary Loquacious has always chastised him for.

“I’m the guy who has smashed your record, that’s who,” the kid said. The smug little brat.

“Bullshit!” Anthony said, good Catholic manners be damned. This kid was asking for it.

“See for yourself, old man,” the kid said, nodding towards the screen, “I’m on level nine now. You couldn’t even get past the level five boss.”

“Yeah… well… softened him up for you, didn’t I?!” Anthony barked back, tugging his tie loose while he stormed over to the sofa, not really caring about who this little punk is anymore.

“That’s so not a thing,” the dark-haired boy threw back.

“Yeah, well, this is a thing,” Anthony said, sitting down on the couch and snatching the controller from the kid’s hand.

“Oi! I was playing that!” the child huffed.

“Then get your own, this one’s mine!” Anthony snapped back.

……….

Ten minutes later, surly man and rebellious boy were playing a co-op game, both working towards the same goal of killing a genetically engineered monster who was wreaking havoc on downtown New York.

“Warlock,” the kid said, pressing the buttons to send a plasma grenade at the beast.

“Huh?” Crowley said, taking down a couple of mini monsters.

“Ma name, is Warlock.”

“O, Dowling’s kid, yeah?” 

“’M not a kid.”

“Whatever, kid… why aren’t you at school or somethin’?”

“Cause this,” Warlock said, flicking off the blanket that he had arranged over his lap, relieving the plaster cast that was encasing his left leg from the knee down.

“Ouch, good work. How’d ya mange that?” Crowley asked.

“Normal stuff,” Warlock said, shrugging his shoulders. “Fell from a free while I was trying to save a kitten.”

“Bollocks!” Crowley said, not falling for that reason one bit. “How’d you really do it?”

“Stole Mr. Tyler’s apples. Fell from the fence while makin’ a runner,” the kid confessed, not batting an eye while he continued to attack the monster on the screen.

“Better of been some damn good apples,” Crowley remarked, changing his weapon to the super bazooka and going to town on the giant boss.

“They're alright, I guess. Good shot!”

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself.”

……….

Hours pasted by as Anthony and Warlock combated the forces of evil, sharing whity comments and snacking on sugary treats. It wasn’t until sometime in the evening that they heard the front door open.

As soon as the clinking of keys was heard, Warlock leaped into action, tossing both the controllers under the coffee table, sweeping the junk food packets under the blanket and switching the TV over to the History channel.

 _‘Damn,’_ Anthony thought. _‘This kid is good!’_

With the tapping of short heels and the wafting of feminine perfume, the two ladies entered the living room, chit-chatting about weekend plans. Angela was saying how she wanted to go antiquing in Paddington before she spotted the two on the couch and broke out in a bright, beaming smile.

“Oh, look at you two, what a pair of dashing young men,” Angela said, winking to Anthony and giggling at the woeful groan from Warlock.

“Yuck, I’m not!” the dark-haired boy said, obviously still very much in the ‘girl’s have cooties’ stage of life.

“Now now, Warlock. That’s no way to talk to Miss Fell! She was giving you a compliment,” Mrs Dowling said, mortified by the rudeness of her son. “I’m so sorry Angela.”

“That’s quite alright, Harriet,” Angela said, brushing the comment away with the wind. She smiled, walking over behind the couch and giving a playful ruffle to Anthony’s red hair. “Boys will be boys, isn’t that right my love?” she said, offering a mischievous smirk to Anthony as she leaned down and placed a tender kiss to his cheek.

Mrs Dowling and her son stayed for dinner, which ended up just being some delivered pizza and garlic bread because everyone was too tired to cook. Anthony had a personal chuckle to himself when Warlock’s heart-warming fib of rescuing a kitten had earnt him the last slice of pizza.

Yep, that kid certainly has potential.

……….

“Thank you for looking after Warlock, my dear,” Angela had said in the bedroom while they were both getting undressed for bed, “between his poor leg and the bookshop not having a TV, I thought he would be more comfortable here.”

“That’s ok, didn’t mind at all, he’s alright, for a kid” Anthony said, tossing his clothes into the hamper. He then hummed in delightful surprise as a naked angel pressed up behind him, deliciously plump breasts feeling heaven on his back.

“That’s almost a five-star rating in Anthony Crowley terms,” Angela giggled, the sound vibrating through to buzz across Anthony’s skin.

“Nnneerr, I wouldn’t kick him out on his arse if he rocked up, let’s just put it that way,” he said, well aware that this conversation was starting to dance around the topic of feelings. As far as he was concerned, he would only confess his feelings for one person in the world and that person was currently plastered to his back, completely naked and in need of a good ravishing.

……….

An hour or so later, after making thorough love to his angel, they both laid on the expensive black sheets, Angela resting her head on Anthony’s shoulder, gently drawing circles on his chest with her fingers. Anthony smiled to himself, kissing the top of her golden hair and stroking his hand up and down her arm. It was all rather lovely and peaceful.

“What’s your opinion on having children, Master?” Angela asked, breaking the calm silence with a deep, meaningful topic.

Anthony breathed in, thinking seriously about the question before he answered.

“With you, I would want children, yes,” he said, his words surprisingly lacking in uncomfortably sputters. “That is, uhh, only if you want them too, err, yeah.” Oh, there they are.

Angela felt her heart bursting with love, making her warm from head to toe as she wiggled around onto her front so that she could look up into Anthony’s handsome face. She smiled, placing a sweet kiss to his bony shoulder.

“I would love that too, Master,” she said, blue eyes swirling with thoughts. “I’ve always imagined having one boy and one girl. That way they wouldn’t be lonely or too spoilt.”

Anthony chuckled, reaching up and caressing her rosy cheek. “That sounds lovely, my Angel.”

“Oh, and maybe even a puppy, or a kitten!” Angela chirped out, smiling bright.

“We would have to move out of the city to have enough space for this whole troupe, Angel,” Anthony said, amusement glowing in his golden eyes. “Maybe somewhere near the sea, with lost of greenery. Brighton, Southampton, South Downs?”

Angela beamed, whispering “That sounds perfect,” as she leaned in to place a sweet, loving kiss to his lips. 

Anthony could only agree, it did sound perfect.

“There is only one problem, Master,” Angela said after they had shared a handful of kisses.

“Mmmm, what’s that, my dove?” Anthony asked.

“Where will Gabriel go?” she said, a mischievous smirk hidden just under the surface.

“You little brat – come here!” Anthony growled, reaching for Angela while she yelped and tried to get away.

Time for a second round.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony invites Angela to a work party. The only problem is, she has nothing to wear.
> 
> In other words... Ineffable shopping!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> I am so sorry about the longer than normal wait time for this chapter, I have been rather low on energy lately. Also, apologies for not replying to comments yet, I will get onto that soon, promise. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fun chapter.
> 
> Stay awesome, Ineffable nerds. 
> 
> <3

“I tell you what my dear. It was a wonderful idea to hire Harriet, I don’t know how I ever survived without the extra help,” an exhausted but happy Angela Fell said as she toed off her shoes, breathing a sigh of relief for her poor, aching feet. For the most part she loved working retail and she adored having her own shop, but her legs and feet had always hated her for it.

A fond smile played on her chubby, adorable features as she waddled over to her handsome Master who was playing video games on the couch. She would never tell him this, but he did rather look like a rebellious teenager, what with the dark clothing, sunglasses and controller glued to his hands. Angela giggled inwardly to that thought while she planted herself on the couch beside her love and gave him a cheerful peck on the side of his chiseled cheek.

“Yeah, wassa good call, Angel,” Anthony said, half distracted by the colour and movement whirling around the large flatscreen TV. Without taking his eyes off the game, he canted his head to return the kiss, puckering his lips in mid-air and making an audible ‘mawah’ sound. He then mumbled out a few choice swear words as a particularly large plasma grenade hit his character, blasting away half of his health points.

Another woman might have been mad about not having their significant other’s whole attention, but Angela didn’t think she could be angry at him if she tried. There was just this certain innocent charm about the whole thing that made her heart warm, which was ironic because he was swearing his head off and gritting his teeth in frustration.

With a little laugh, Angela soothingly rubbed her hand over Anthony’s back, stroking with a gentle touch until the frustrated growl was tamed to a low purr. Once she felt him relax, she smiled and placed a soft kiss to his bony shoulder before leaning forward to pluck a book from the coffee table. As she picked the novel up, she spotted a small pile of mail next to it, some of it open and some closed, all discarded without interest. Seeing that a few had her name on them, she picked the pile up along with the book and sat back, curling her feel under her and relaxing into a cushion as she fingered through the documents.

‘Bills, bills, bills…’ Angela said in her head, uninterested eyes scanning over the details of various invoices, mentally making a note of getting them sorted and paid later. After reading each letter, she set them down into little piles, one for bills and one for junk mail. As interesting as it did sound, she had no need for a 25% discount off Botox treatment. Even if she wasn’t still in her twenties, she had never considered herself to be a cosmetic surgery sort of girl. She would be quite content to gracefully grow old, thank you very much.

Halfway through the pile, she could not help but notice a letter which had been roughly opened and evidently tossed aside. She didn’t make a habit of reading Anthony’s mail, but it was a bit hard not to notice the fancy letterhead which read the _‘The International Property Awards’._ Blonde brows frowned in curious concentration as she scanned over the first few lines.

_Dear Mr. Crowley,_  
_Congratulations!  
_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated for the award of Outstanding Ethical Practice for your work on the Eden Rejuvenation Project…_

“You’ve been nominated for an award?!” Angela squealed out happily, instant joy glowing on her face.

“Oh shit, you weren’t supposed to see that,” Anthony said with a twitch to his nose, annoyed at himself for not hiding the letter somewhere better than out in plain sight.

“What?! Why on Earth not? This is wonderful news!” Angela beamed, pouncing onto Anthony and covering his face with excited kisses before wiggling and reading onwards. “The ceremony is this weekend! Oh, what are you going to say if you win? What are you going to wear?!” 

‘’Grr, that…” Anthony said, frowning while he saved his game and logged off, lightly tossing his controller onto the table. “That is exactly why I didn’t want you to see it. Now you’re being all…” He said, leaning back and motioning up and down her curvy body which was still wiggling like an excited piece of jelly.

“Being all what?” Angela asked, a plump lower lip pouting out as she frowned in an adorably grumpy sort of way.

“Like a cute Labrador who wants to go to the park,” Anthony said.

“And that is a bad thing because?” Angela replied.

“Because now you’re gonna want me to actually go to this thing.”

“Wait, you don’t want to go?”

“Nnngg, nah… can’t be bothered. Bunch of prats in penguin suits, scrubbing each other’s bollocks and blowing smoke up my arse.”

“What a beautiful picture you paint, my darling.” Angela said, soft voice sprinkled with sarcasm.

Anthony lifted a slender eyebrow and scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

“Oh, come now my dear… my handsome Master…” Angela said, setting the letter down and shifting closer to Anthony. She tilted her head gently and offered a sweet little smile, one full of innocent hope.

“You have accomplished a lot over the past year and I for one am extremely proud of you,” the darling angel said, reaching out to run a hand over Anthony’s skinny thigh. “It is wonderful that the world has noticed the good that you have been doing, and I think that you deserve to enjoy it. Come now, you should go,” she urged gently.

Anthony sat in silence for a moment just looking at his angel, contemplating the pros and cons of the situation. Before long, the sweet, beautiful little pout managed to chisel away at his hard exterior as it always did, plucking at his heart strings like a harp.

“Fine,” Anthony said, letting out a long sigh. “I’ll go, but only if you go with me,” he added.

“R-really?” Angela gasped, unsure if she heard that right. Even though they were in a serious relationship now, she had not been expecting that for some reason. She had never been invited to a fancy black tie event before, it was rather intimidating.

“Of Course, you’re my girl,” Anthony said, unfolding his long arms and reaching out with one of them, cupping a palm around an angelic cheek.

“But I, well… I don’t think I would…” _fit in_ was what she wanted to say, but she quickly pulled that statement back, reminding herself to be more positive about herself. She bit softly on her lower lip before adding, “I don’t have anything to wear.”

“We will just have to go shopping then,” Anthony said, his thin lips curving into an amused smirk. He loved it when Angela got so shy. His bashful little Angel, so cute and adorable.

“But… I… hmm…” Angela spat out, little chirps of anxiety to match her worried mind. Her cheeks were blushing now, warming under the sweet words of her Master and his soothing touch. Although he was trying to comfort her, she still could not help saying, “Are you _sure_ you want me to come?”

 _“Yesss,”_ Anthony hissed out, his voice firm and certain of itself. He sighed, bringing his other hand up to cup her other cheek, holding her head with care while he looked from her eyes to her lips and then back up again, gazing into those swirling pools of azure as he continued. “I thought I made it very clear the other day that I want a life with you. To have a family, to grow old together, all of that jazz.”

Angela made a little epping sound, sucking on her lower lip while she blinked, watching quietly while he spoke, each word shooting straight to her heart.

“I want to share _everything_ with you, and this is no exception. To be honest, it is probably about time you were introduced to that side of my life,” Anthony said, running the pads of his thumbs soothingly over ivory skin. “Also, I kind of like the idea of showing you off.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, _really,”_ Angela scoffed with a roll of her eyes. She could believe that she was kind of cute, but this was going a bit too far.

 _“Really,”_ Anthony said, voice stern and eyes dead serious.

Angela swooned, soft breath escaping her pouty pink lips. How could she keep arguing with him when he looked so sexy-serious?

“Come to the ball with me, Princess,” he demanded while he inched his way closer, mouth slowly closing in on those pouty pillows.

“Oh, I suppose so…” she finally relented, that handsome face and silky voice breaking her down at last.

“But!” she said, just before those thin lips were about to capture her in a kiss. She smiled, tentatively brushing her lips against his. “I get to choose the shoes.” She said, grinning.

Anthony chuckled, slinking his hands from around his angel’s face and into her hair, sinking deep into white-blonde locks and taking a firm grip.

“Deal,” he said, yanking on those silky waves and pulling her forwards, smashing his lips against hers in an instantly passionate kiss.

He rejoiced inside, celebrating the fact that he would get to show off his pretty angel.

This was going to be fun.

……….

The humble Angela Fell felt rather meek and entirely out of place as she walked down Bond Street, nervous swallows pushing down her throat as she looked at the exquisite shop fronts and their well-dressed clientele. _Louis Vuitton, Dolce Gabbana, Burberry, Chanel…_ all of the glamorous, high-class stores which she never even dreamed about walking into let alone buying something from. Her heart was thumping in her chest, threatening to leap up her throat and straight out of her mouth. With a deep breath in, she reached out for Anthony’s hand and held onto it tight, gluing herself to the side of his tall, slender body.

Anthony chuckled, lifting her hand up and placing a soft kiss to the knuckles.

“Don’t worry Angel, you will be fine,” he said, flashing one of his charming smiles in hopes to defuse some of her anxiety.

“Yes Sir,” is all that she could manage. Even though he said it would be fine, she could not help but feel like everything was going to go wrong. She took another deep breath in, forcing herself to keep up with his long strides while her mind started to spiral.

She hated shopping.

Correction, she hated _clothes shopping._

She was all for shopping for books or for interesting knick-knacks. She could spend hours perusing the cramped aisles of thrift stores or meandering past artisan stalls at the local market. What she hated and what really got her nerves going was having to go into a clothing store where no doubt all the lights would be too bright and all the sizes too small. For a long time now, it was a genuine fear of hers, so much so that she had resorted to simply buying her clothes online or making them herself. At least that way she did not need to face the embarrassment of asking salespeople for larger sizes or accidently getting herself stuck in a pair of jeans which she could only manage to get halfway up her chunky thighs.

No, she was quite content not to have to face those awkward moments. Yet here she was, headed down a street which was bound to hold nothing above a size fit for a stick insect. She sighed, holding onto Anthony’s hand like a boat to an anchor, trying with all her might not to float away into a sea of sheer panic.

……….

“Welcome to _Amour Sinueux,_ how may I assist you?” a sweet looking woman asked when the couple entered the classy shop.

Angela curiously looked around the store, blue eyes growing wide in awe as she took in the gorgeous atmosphere of the place. From its gold and crystal chandeliers to its detailed art deco wallpaper, the entire shop was a glowing homage to the nineteen-twenties. Elegant dresses of satin and lace hung from silver hangers, pearls and feathers twinkling from behind tall glass cabinets. Every single inch of the place was immaculate and screamed of luxury, all of which only added to the angel’s feeling of misplacement. This shop was clearly for the rich, successful, sophisticated women of the world, not the mousey, stuffy, plain bookworms.

Angela didn’t know what to do when the pretty, peppy saleswoman greeted her, so she merely nodded her head and then busied herself with adjusting her hair and straightening her beige cardigan, suddenly feeling extremely underdressed. Luckily for her, she had Anthony to take control of the proceedings.

“Hello, yes. Party of two under Crowley,” Anthony said, smoothly plucking his black credit card from his wallet and sliding it across the marble counter with casual ease.

“Oh yes, of course!” the short brunette said, offering a pleasant smile and accepting the card with a polite nod of her head. “Please do come through, Mr and Mrs Crowley. Our Royal dressing room has been reserved for you.”

Angela blinked at that, rounded cheeks blushing from being called Mrs Crowley. Sensing her embarrassment, Anthony chuckled and kissed her temple before slinking his arm around her waist and leading her through to the private dressing room which had been reserved for them.

As she was ushered through the hallway, Angela could not overlook the fact that Anthony did not correct the saleswoman and wasn’t that just delightful?

……….

What they called the Royal dressing room turned out to be the most luxurious room that Angela had ever set foot in. In her mind, a dressing room was a simple cubicle with three walls and a curtain, a mirror on one side and some hooks to hold clothes on, maybe even a little cushioned chair if it was a nice place. But this, this was on a whole new level completely.

The room was massive. As Angela looked around the beautifully decorated space, she concluded that this one room might even be bigger than her old apartment in Soho. The chic art deco design continued throughout, making her feel like she had just stepped into the dressing room of a burlesque starlet. The light was slightly dimmer inside, glowing from rose-tinted lamps and vanilla scented candles. Closing her eyes for a moment, Angela took in a deep, calming breath and smiled, suddenly feeling miles better now that she was somewhere a bit more private.

Once they were inside, the small brunette handed them over to another lady, a pretty redhead who was about the same size as Angela. The woman, introduced as Kendra, was dressed in a simple but elegant black skirt suit and held a clipboard in her hands and a measuring tape around her neck.

“I hear that we are shopping for evening dresses today, how exciting!” Kendra said, rosy cheeks matching her bubbly personality.

“Will this be for a particular occasion?” Kendra added, looking between Angela and Anthony with a curious flutter of lashes.

“Ah, yeah,” Anthony spoke up, gently rubbing Angela’s back because he could still sense her anxiety.

“It’s for a work thing,” Anthony continued. “’Sa black tie event, so up the ante on fanciness. Somethin’ shiny perhaps,” he added, looking down at Angela and tucking a curl behind her ear. “How’s that sound, Angel?”

“Um… yeah… shiny…” Angela said in a small voice. For some reason she was finding it hard to talk, let alone to come up with an independent thought to add to the conversation.

“Lovely!” Kendra said, smiling brightly. “How about you come with me darling and I will show you some fabrics and we can go through some options while your man here can go sit on the couch, huh? I’m sure between the two of us we can find something to make you pop,” she said, winking at Angela.

“O-okay,” Angela said with a soft nod.

“You can do this, Angel. I will be right here,” Anthony whispered into Angela’s ear for only her to hear, placing a tender kiss onto her cheek before retiring to the luxurious red lounge.

“This way dear,” Kendra said, ushering Angela over to the other side of the room. “Now, let’s begin, shall we?”

……….

While the women were going through the choices and trying things on, Anthony made himself at home on the crimson lounge, sprawling his lanky limbs across the soft velvet like he owned it. He had his phone out, scanning through social media and chuckle at funny youtube clips while sipping on complimentary champagne. He was on his second glass of bubbles when the large curtain on the other side of the room whooshed open and out came the girls, Angela dressed in a stunning black dress.

Anthony was instantly up on his long legs, strutting around and low table and heading straight for his lovely angel. Angela blushed, fingers fidgeting in front of herself while Anthony circled around her, shaded eyes taking in every inch of her.

A smirk curved Anthony’s thin lips when he noticed how adorably shy Angela was being, the pink of her cheeks and the nervousness only adding to her appeal. With a clicking of his long tongue, he swept his eyes over the dress one more time before circling back in front of her.

“I like it, very elegant…” he said, and he was not wrong. It was a lovely long black dress with thick straps and a long-sleeved lacey bolero over the top. A sparkly belt hugged the smallest part of her waist, creating the luscious hour-glass frame that he loved so much.

“But…” he added, reaching out to touch the soft fabric and letting out a sigh. “I think we need something more colourful. Black is always a good go-to, but I want you in something bright and beautiful, just like you,” he smiled, lifting a finger up under her chin, guiding her to look up at him.

“We can definitely do that, Sir,” Kendra said, jotting down a few notes.

“Good,” Anthony said, not tearing his sight away from those bright blue gems. “Also… I want to see more skin.”

Sweet Angela smiled and Anthony smirked, placing a sweet little kiss to the tip of her upturned nose before stepping away and returning to the couch, leaving the girls to try again.

The second time the curtain opened, Anthony’s jaw dropped as soon as he looked up, utterly gobsmacked by the sight he saw.

The usually shy and innocent angel was clad in the most sinful red sequined dress that he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. He was instantly reminded of Jessica Rabbit, the way the fabric hugged her lush curves and left almost nothing to the imagination. He forced a swallow down his throat and shifted on the couch, hesitant to stand up because seeing his angel like that was immediately doing things to his groin.

“What do you think, Sir?” Kendra asked when enough time had passed that Anthony’s lack of voice was beginning to get concerning.

Angela nervously looked over to him, shyly sliding her hands behind her back and bashfully sucking her lower lip. She gripped her own wrists, trying to stop herself from covering her very much exposed cleavage or the long slit which climbed high up her side. It was a weird sensation, feeling so exposed even though she was technically wearing a full-length gown.

“Do you like it?” darling Angela asked, her voice doing the job to break Anthony out of his own wicked thoughts.

“Yup, yes, umm… that’s a good one, yes,” he sputtered out in a long stream of words, like his mouth was trying to catch up with his brain.

“But umm… maybe let’s… let’s try something a tad less, umm… not that I don’t… uhh…” Anthony sighed, for once it was his turn to be shy and at a loss for words. Part of him couldn’t believe that all it took was one scandalous dress to make his brain melt into goo.

“Can we try one that’s a little less, uhh… revealing?” he asked, part of him chastising himself for asking to see _less_ of Angela. But as much as he absolutely loved that dress, he was far to possessive to let just anyone see so much of his angel. “But, umm… p-put that one aside, yeah? We are _definitely_ going to get that… just maybe not for, uhh… not for this event.”

“Of course, Sir,” Kendra said and Angela smiled, her cheeks now blushing almost as bright as the sparkling dress she wore.

Amber eyes watched like a hawk behind the shade of his glasses as the goddess in red turned and disappeared back behind the curtain, stealing as much of the heavenly sight as he could. Once the women were gone, he took in a song breath and let it out with a sigh, slumping back into the couch like he had just been deflated.

 _‘Fuck me’_ he thought to himself.

That dress was certainly going to come in handy later.

……….

Over the next hour or so Anthony was shown a selection of dresses, each one beautiful in their own ways but not quite right. He was starting to think that his standards for the right dress were too high and then he saw it. The perfect angel in the perfect dress.

Anthony’s heart skipped a beat when he saw his love walk out wearing the most divine light blue evening gown. The sleeveless number started with a princess neckline, the fitted bodice spectacularly covered with golden flowers. From the waist, streams of blue fabric flowed down, a light sprinkle of gold petals placed here and there, as if floating in a calm river. The silky fabric reached down to her feet, leaving just enough room for her to show off whatever heels she decided to go with.

 _“Yes,”_ Anthony said, a firm confidence in his voice. “That is the one.”

“I think so too,” Angela said, pure happiness plastered on her pretty face.

Kendra was nodding and taking down more notes as Anthony rushed over, quick to place his hands on Angela’s sparkling waist and pulling her flush against his slender frame.

“Now that we have the dress… time to find the _lingerie_ to go with it,” Anthony said, a smirk on his lips as he leaned in for a kiss.

 _“Yes, Sir,”_ the blonde whispered, closing her eyes and giving herself over to him.

 _Anything to please you, Master_ she thought to herself. _Anything at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... head's up, the next chapter is going to be a small one where they do find the perfect lingerie for her to wear with the dress. There will most certainly be smut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping continued! 
> 
> Angela has one more thing she needs to try on for Anthony's approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> So sorry about the delay between chapters, my RL has been busy with the start of the new year etc.
> 
> Please enjoy this little chapter to keep the ball rolling. 
> 
> Much love to you all. 
> 
> xxoo

Angela Fell had always had a passion for antiquities. From Victorian writing desks to regency snuff boxes, she always managed to find something attractive about the old and unique. In her eyes, there were just some things that would always hold a certain timeless quality to them. Recently however, she had just started to change her mind on certain restrictive vintage attire.

“Oh-My-God!” Angela gasped out; each word pushed out of her with a less than delicate force.

She had instantly fallen in love with the baby blue satin corset, completely smitten with the fine white embroidery and the ruffled trim. However, as the steel boning started squeezing her like a tube of toothpaste, she instantly started to rethink her notions of love at first sight.

“Oh, come now darling, it’s not _that_ bad,” Kendra said as she expertly worked with the laces, tightening the corset into place.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Angela cheekily huffed, wincing as a particularly rough yank almost pulled her off balance. She closed her eyes and braced herself against a wooden beam, relieved to have something solid to hold onto while the redhead continued what Angela was sure was some sort of demonic torture.

“Trust me darling. You are going to thank me when you see the results,” Kendra said, a firm confidence in her voice. “Okay, almost there, think you can handle one more?”

“I can try, but can’t promise that I won’t pass out,” Angela said, a half-hearted laugh promptly interrupted as the final tug assaulted her, pushing out the last puff of air from her lungs.

Angela silently cursed herself for ever agreeing to try the damned thing on as Kendra tied the laces away, making everything neat and tidy. She was actively thinking of polite ways to say she didn’t want to buy the darn thing… and then she looked in the mirror. Pupils dilated as she stared at herself, completely bewitched by her own reflected. Angela had always known that she was somewhat pretty, cute in the face if nothing else. But she had never imagined that she could ever look _this good._ Sexy lingerie was for thin, beautiful women, not for her. Yet here she was, clear as day, looking absolutely stunning in the overbust longline corset and matching lace panties.

Azure eyes sparkled with interest as they roamed up and down the reflection of her own body, simply amazed at how the corset had shaped her form. Her usually round belly was smoothed out, pinching her waist in and creating a most elegant hourglass curve. Not only that, but her already large breasts were almost twice their normal size, pushed up higher than any bra she had ever worn. Gasping, she blinked in astonishment while she turned around, looking behind her to see that the same treatment had happened to her arse. She supposed that the fat from her belly had to have gone somewhere, and going all to her tits and her arse was proving to be more of a plus than she thought it would be. Fascinated, she reached back and touched her own arse cheeks, alarmed by how cushy they were.

“Wow,” Angela said, lost for words.

“I know, right?” Kendra said, flashing Angela a knowing smirk.

“So… should we go show your man?” Kendra asked.

Blushing brightly, Angela bit her bottom lip and shyly nodded her head.

……….

‘Whoosh’ the curtain parted, and Angela stepped out, feeling as shy as the day she had first met her handsome stranger. She was blushing prettily as she walked out, standing where Anthony would be able to see her from where he sat on the couch. Bashful eyes looked down to the floor while she waited for his reaction. 

For a moment there was nothing but silence and then the distinct sound of a glass being set down.

“Leave us,” Anthony said in a low voice.

“Yes, Sir,” Kendra responded, the redheaded sales assistant quick to leave the room.

Angela felt her heart pounding her in her chest and the butterflies fluttering in her belly as she listened to the steps of her Master circling around her. Even though she could not see them, she could feel his golden gaze washing over her, scrutinising her as if she were a piece of art to observe and enjoy. The tall, dashing man has done this to her on countless occasions, strolling around her with such casual ease and moving his gaze over her body. Angela was sure that she should be used to it by now, but every time proved to be like the first. The tingle of excitement on her skin, the rush of warmth through her veins, the delightful bubble of goosebumps across her entirety. She struggled to keep still while he made a few rounds, eventually standing right in front of her like he always did. Like he always would.

“Pretty,” Anthony said as he lifted a finger to the blue bow between Angela’s breasts, flicking the silky material so it bounced and shimmered in the dim light of the room.

Angela opened her mouth to agree, but she found that her voice was quite gone. Choosing to swallow the words instead, she simply nodded her head.

The long bony finger lifted higher, sliding under Angela’s softly rounded chin and inviting it to lift up, guiding those clear blue eyes to look up.

With another nervous swallow, Angela looked up into those dazzling amber eyes, so happy to find that there were no sunglasses in sight. As much as she was a fan of her Master’s dark and mysterious allure, being able to look straight into his soul like this was so much more intimate, so much more special.

“Pretty,” Anthony repeated in a whisper, purposefully looking straight into her eyes so that she knew he was talking about her and not the corset she wore.

Again, words failed the sweet Angela, her throat only able to let out a meek “mm-hmm” in response. 

Anthony smirked, thin lips curving in a most sinister way. Obviously pleased by how speechless this was rendering his angel.

“Tell me how it feels, Angel,” he said, waiting patiently for her to piece her vocal cords back together.

“It, um…” Angela squeaked out, testing her voice before she actually decided what she wanted to say… how _did_ it make her feel?

Determined to give him an honest answer, she closed her eyes and looked inwardly for a moment, homing in on how the tight embrace of the corset was constricting her body, making her feel an odd myriad of things.

“It feels tight,” she said first, fluttering her pale lashes as she looked back up to him. “It makes me feel breathless, like someone is giving me a strong hug.”

Anthony chuckled at that, nodding along as she spoke. “Go on,” he added.

“I feel… sexy,” she said, instantly blushing from that confession. She couldn’t help but smile and shyly look away as she continued. “I feel like I’m wrapped up like a birthday present, something precious waiting to be opened.”

“You _are_ something precious,” Anthony said, continuing to speak as he leaned over to brush his lips against her ear. “And I most certainly can’t wait to open you up, to play with you,” he whispered. Thin lips smirked as he heard Angela whimper, shivering under his teasing touch. With an approving groan, he nuzzled her neck, frosting the creamy flesh with reverent kisses.

The way that Angela melted was nothing short of divine. Soft white chocolate became pliant and malleable before him. With a knowing smirk, Anthony slithered his arms around her waist, holding her up lest she fall to the floor in a puddle of delicious goo. Clever fingers tugged at the corset’s laces, testing their strength and finding them sufficient. The motion seemed to bring Angela back to reality, standing straighter and firmer within her Master’s arms.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Anthony asked, rubbing his lips against her earlobe.

“Yesss Master,” Angela breathed out, not even having to think about it.

“Mmm, good,” Anthony said, placing one final kiss to the tender neck before talking a small step back. “Kneel,” he ordered, the firmness of the word speaking straight to Angela’s submissive nature.

Immediately, Angela started to obey, but then whimpered as she went to kneel down only to find that her body was not cooperating as usual. The corset clung around her body, making her back as straight as a rod and providing no slack for her to work with. Blonde brows pushed together with worry, wondering how on Earth she was supposed to make it down to the floor without just falling onto it.

After taking a small amount of amusement from Angela’s mournful look, Anthony mercifully reached out a hand in offering, an anchor to help his angel obey his wishes.

With a flash of grateful blues, Angela accepted the hand, using it to balance herself while she slowly lowered herself down to the floor. Even with the help, it was still a difficult task. As her knees hit the floor and she knelt back on her heels, her eyes widened as the corset did its thing, holding true and forcing her cleavage higher, the succulent breasts very nearly slapping her in the face.

“Not as easy as you would think, huh?” Anthony said, chuckling to himself as he wandered over to the other side of the room and plucked a chocolate truffle up from a crystal bowl, unwrapping it from its ruby red foil.

“Now, let’s see how you do with crawling in it, shall we?” he said as he squatted down, offering the decadent treat upon his palm. He smiled and gave a little whistle, not unlike someone calling for their trusty canine. “Here girl, come and get it.”

The tone of voice that Anthony was using instantly tapped into that special part inside of Angela, the part which made her feel like she was a cherished pet, a beautiful creature who was eager to please her Master. Spurred on by the warm, erotic feeling, Angela leaned forward onto her hands and knees and started to crawl.

Much to Angela’s dismay, crawling in the corset proved to be even more difficult than kneeling in it. She felt like her entire midsection was locked up, making it difficult for her to sway and undulate like she usually did when she crawled to her Master. On numerous occasions Anthony had drilled it into her that she was to be seductive and alluring when she moved, especially when she was tasked at crawling to his feet like an animal. The pain in her heart shone through her blue eyes, sad shimmers peeping over to her beloved Master as she tried, very much feeling like she was failing.

“None of that now, my Angel. You are doing so well. Just a little bit further, come on,” Anthony cooed, noticing the obvious stress in his girl’s face.

Angela took in a deep breath, letting her Master’s voice wash over her and fill her with confidence. After an affirmative nod, she pushed onwards, determined to make it to him even if it took all day.

Small step by step, the little Angel crawled on all fours, moving as well as she could in the restrictive satin. When her lips finally touched Anthony’s hand, it was like she was tasting water after years of thirst. Without noticing that she was doing so, she started to purr as she nuzzled his palm, opening her mouth and accepting in the proffered treat of layered chocolate.

As she crunched into the truffle with her teeth, she closed her eyes and moaned out loud, welcoming the symphony of flavours that bloomed across her tongue. While she chewed, she felt Anthony’s other hand come to her head, patting and stroking her hair with a gentle touch. The attention made her preen, absentmindedly wiggling her butt while she finished eating.

She knew what she must have looked like, an obedient little pup wagging her tail and yet she did not feel embarrassed. All she felt like doing was licking the crumbs from her Master’s hand and so that is what she did. Her natural instincts must have been right because Anthony started to praise her, speaking in hushed tones while he petted her.

“Such a _good girl,_ aren’t you?” Anthony said, cupping Angela’s face with both of his hands after Angela was done. “You are going to look _absolutely stunning_ in your corset and gown, all dressed up and on my arm.”

Angela was flushed from the compliments, round cheeks heating against Anthony’s palms. She nodded her head gently and whispered, “Yes, Master.”

Anthony smiled, leaning in to capture her pouty lips with a soft, loving kiss.

“Mmm, yummy,” he said, licking his own lips while he backed away and then lifted to a stand. “Up!” he snapped, holding his hand out again to help his Angel rise.

“Now… as tempted as I am to ravish you and fuck you right here and now, I don’t think that Kendra would appreciate it much,” Anthony said, delighting in the way that made Angela’s nose turn red.

“So, before I do anything of the sort, I suggest you go and get dressed,” he said, brushing a knuckle over a soft cheek before adding, “but keep this on under your clothes, I rather like the idea of taking it off myself once we get back home.”

“Y-yes, Master,” Angela said, shyly looking up to him before turning and heading back to the changing area, sent on her way with a cheeky slap to her rump.

“Kendra!” Anthony called out just as Angela disappeared behind the curtain.

“Yes, Sir?” Kendra’s voice was heard only moments later.

“We will take the blue dress, the red dress, two of the corset sets, one blue and one red. Also, throw in a black leather underbust corset as well. No need for her to try it on. You have her measurements and I trust your judgement. You are a credit to your profession.”

“Oh, thank you very much Sir! And of course, I will wrap everything up for you.” Kendra said, an excitement dancing in her voice. “Would you like to take the garments with you, or shall I have them delivered to your residence?”

“Delivery is fine,” Anthony said matter-of-factly. “Oh, except the blue corset set. We will be taking that with us now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kendra said, trotting off to arrange the sale.

Angela was all flustered as she looked at herself in the mirror, smiling like a giddy schoolgirl as she took another glance at the corset before she got dressed. Suddenly the lack of breath and the painful squeezing did not seem so bad. Not bad at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the big party arrives and it turns out better than either of them had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. 
> 
> Please enjoy this fun chapter. It was a pleasure to write and I hope you all get a kick out of it. 
> 
> Also, there are some cheeky cameos in here for you all ;)
> 
> <3 <3 <3

As they walked into the functional hall, Angela felt breathless. Breathless partly because of the corset which she wore under her dress, but mostly from the spectacular view in front of her. She had never been to a black-tie event before, so she had absolutely no idea what to expect, no point of reference to latch onto at all. However, as she looked out over the massive convention centre, she doubted that anything in the world could have prepared her for this.

From the looks of it, there must have been at least a thousand people there, all of who were dressed in their finest formal wear and sipping on tall flutes of expensive champagne. Hundreds of decorated dining tables surrounded a large dance floor, the likes of which were filled with mingling guests and waiters who carried silver platters of tiny, exquisite looking canapes. At the far side of the hall was a huge stage, bright lights aimed at a live band which took up one side of the stage floor, the other side set up with a wide table filled with dozens of sparkling trophies. A little thrill was sent through Angela as she watched the prizes gleam, a happy thought instantly coming to mind.

“Oh, look at those, Sir!” she said, tightening her grip on Anthony’s arm as she nodded over towards the stage. “One of those is yours!”

“Hmm?” Anthony hummed, following Angela’s line of sight. When he caught on to what she was referring to, he could not help but chuckle, fondly leaning over and placing a kiss to her temple. “That is very sweet of you Angel, but I don’t expect to actually win one of those.”

“Why not?” Angela said, looking oh so sad with her puppy dog eyes as she looked up to him, pouty lips looking so very enticing with their light pink gloss. “You have just as good a chance as anyone else nominated,” she continued, a firmness to her voice which spoke volumes to her belief in her handsome Master. “Even more of a chance, I think. You have really outdone yourself this year. And I should know, I’ve been the one to hear all of your presentation rehearsals. You really know your stuff.”

“Yes, my love,” Anthony replied, flashing his angel an amused smile. He chuckled again when she let out a huff, obviously irritated that his agreement was a tad patronising.

Part of Anthony wished that he could conjure up even half of the adorable optimism that Angela had, but for some reason he just couldn’t. With the exception of having Angela in his life, he was far too used to the sad realities of the modern world, such things having made him the cynical pessimist that he was today. While he enjoyed seeing his Angel sparkle with glee and offer him kind words of encouragement, he would not allow his hopes to get any higher. Low hopes meant less of an impact when they ultimately fell, which was more than likely to happen.

“Ooo look, Oysters!” Anthony said, partly to change the topic but mostly because he loved the sounds that Angela made when she ate them.

Angela knew full well what he was doing, so she just smirked and went along with it. Afterall, she really did like oysters.

……….

Anthony took great pleasure in showing off his beautiful angel, introducing her to his less menacing co-workers and feeding her delicate canapes from his hands. His loins warmed well without his permission as he enjoyed every suggestive moan and happy wiggle that she made. The decadent treatment continued as they were led to their assigned seats and enjoyed a Michelin star quality meal, every bite inviting sinful _ooh_ and _ahhs_ to spill past pink lips. Anthony smiled, resting his chin on his palm with his elbow on the table as he simply watched, deciding to enjoy his Angel rather than to force a conversation with the other people at their table.

They kicked off the awards ceremony sometime during the second course, people with posh sounding names taking the stage to introduce other people with posh sounding names and then handing trophies over to more people with posh sounding names. Anthony couldn’t give two shits what was happening on stage, that is until he heard his name followed by an excitable squeak from Angela.

“This is your category!” She had said, tapping him on his arm and pointing to the stage, inviting him to look up and actually listen to the lady with the microphone.

“The nominees for Outstanding Ethical Practice are Anthony J. Crowley, Raphael A. Sterling and Lucious Morningstar, Esquire.” The lady said, continuing as she opened up a golden envelope. “And the winner is… Anthony J. Crowley!”

“Oh my _God!”_ Angela squealed, clapping her hands along with everyone else in the massive hall. “You won!”

Anthony did not move for a moment, just blinking in astonishment and not quite knowing what to do now. He really had not been expecting to win. If he had, he probably would have thought about what he was going to say in his acceptance speech. And that was a thought, his speech. Yes, he actually had to get up there on stage and take the trophy, didn’t he?

So, with shaky legs, he got up from his chair and followed the path around the tables towards the stairs to the stage. He was in a daze as he stepped across the stage and accepted the trophy into his hands, the weight of the thing helping to ground him enough to talk into the microphone.

“Umm, wow, thanks,” he started, somewhat glad that the stage lights were so bright that he could not make out the sea of faces expectantly looking at him.

He did the mandatory thanking of other people who worked with him on the Eden project, as well as thanking the local businesses of the area. He said that without their co-operation, he would have never been able to hold onto the charming character of the neighbourhood while also building the new development.

As soon as he heard the tell tail signs of music, which was his key to wrap it up, he smiled in the direction of Angela and said, “One last thing… I would like to thank my guardian Angel for always believing in me. Without her, I would not be here.”

……….

After the presentation wrapped up, people started to leave their tables, going back to mingling and swapping business cards left right and centre. With a resigned sigh, Anthony left Angela to enjoy her dessert of tea and cake while he went to shake a few hands. As much as he wanted to stay and watch his angel melt over the heavenly black forest cake, he knew that he had to at least say hello to a few certain people and he most definitely didn’t want to put Angela through the same hell. So, he figured that as soon as he made the expected rounds, the sooner they would be able to get out of there.

“Anthony Crowley!” a familiar voice sounded from behind him just as he was finishing a conversation with a pompous fat cat who he could not remember the name of.

“Lucious!” Anthony said as he turned around, forcing a welcoming smile across his sharp features. “Always a pleasure to see you,” he lied.

“I would normally say the same thing, but it’s not so much of a pleasure when you steal my spotlight,” Lucious laughed, an obviously fake chuckle which made Anthony want to punch him in his smug face.

Lucious was an old college mate of Anthony’s. That is if you used the loosest sense of the word ‘mate’. They had been in many of the same classes and had ran in the same social circles, often being thrown in the same group assignments and study parties. He was an arrogant, narcissistic, shallow husk of a man who had carefully cultivated the perfect image around him. Only people like Anthony, who had gleamed a sense of the real man behind the mask, could see what an absolute vindictive arsehole he really was.

“Still the lone bachelor hey, Crowley?” Lucious asked, pleased in getting to take a jab at how Anthony always seemed to be dateless at events like this.

“Ah no, actually,” Anthony said, motioning his glass over in the general direction of where Angela was sitting. “My date is over there somewhere, I thought I would save her the trouble of listening to me talking shop with all these penguins.” Anthony said, referring to the hundreds of men in suits chatting to other men in suits.

“Is um, is Lilith here tonight?” Anthony asked, curious to know if Lucious’s wife was with him. Anthony didn’t mind Lilith actually, she was nice enough and was certainly smarter than most of the bimbos who had been dragged out in their tight dresses and high heels.

“Ah, no,” Lucious said, lowering his voice down a few notches. “She’s out of town this weekend, seeing her mother in Southampton. Which was perfect actually, because I managed to pick up this hot little number. Brunette, nice tits. She’s in service, but that’s okay, you never need them for stimulating conversation, hey?” he said to Anthony with a laugh, playfully slapping him on the arm. “Ah, speak of the devil!”

Anthony almost choked on a sip of his bourbon when he saw a very familiar figure swaying through the crowd. Her long scarlet dress clung to her body like clingwrap, leaving little to the imagination as she pressed herself up against Lucious, wrapping her arm around his midsection like some sort of predatory claim.

“Eve, darling. I would like you to meet – “ Lucious started.

“Mr. Crowley! A pleasure to see you again. It has been too long,” Eve said, flashing a self-satisfied smile which made Anthony sick to his very core.

“Oh, you two know each other?” Lucious said, the start of a frown making itself know. It was obvious that Lucious was going to be annoyed if he found out that Anthony had been with Eve before him. It was just like Lucious, to be petty like that. A snooty little boy who didn’t want to share his toys.

“We do,” Anthony said, making his words short and to the point. “She was briefly under my employ.”

“But I _much_ prefer being under yours, Luc,” Eve said with a silken voice, oozing with lust as she fawned over Lucious. She made eye contact with Anthony as she reached over Lucious’s broad chest and ran her fingers over his tie.

It was then that Anthony actually noticed the tie that Lucious was wearing. It was a deep red colour, bright smooth satin and very, _very_ familiar.

“Congratulations on your award, Mr. Crowley,” Eve had the audacity to say, stroking the red tie as she spoke. “It is an awful shame though, I was almost certain that Lucious here was going to win. He is simply amazing, isn’t he?” She said, enjoying the way her words stroked her date’s ego.

“Yes, well. I suppose some people are happy with the _consolation prize,”_ Anthony said, shooting daggers back at the temptress.

Eve stared at him, jaw slack and very much at a loss for what to say.

“Anyway,” Anthony said before he downed the rest of his drink in one go, “best be off, ciao.” He said, not waiting a second more before he turned and made a beeline for Angela.

He was quite in the mood for celebrating now.

……….

When Anthony returned back to the table, he was surprised to see Angela in deep conversation with a pair of gentlemen, both of which had not been there during dinner from what he could remember. Not that he was surprised that she was socialising, more that she had seemingly found people who were worth talking to amongst this parade of shallow, money-focused individuals. Perhaps that is why he felt a surge of possessiveness rise up within him, wondering if these men had something else in mind other than simply talking with his pretty Angel.

Anthony swept his cynical gaze over the scene as he sauntered over, silently evaluating to see if there was anything suspect about the situation. The first thing he noticed was that one of the men was wearing a rather stylish Louisiana fedora, black in colour and quite the accessory to his white suit. Without knowing any other information, Anthony got the feeling there was no threat there as the elderly gentleman had a kind face, reminding him of the harmless old folk who hung around the senior centre, sitting around all day and sharing greatly exaggerated stories. The second man on the other hand seemed like he could be a tad troublesome. He was a younger guy and was sporting a black leather jacket, a fact which instantly made Anthony scoff. It really took a certain amount of balls to risk rocking up to a black tie event wearing something like that. The guy was either very smart or very dumb. Anthony frowned, mostly because he kind of wanted that jacket now. It would totally go with his glasses.

All three of them were laughing when Anthony finally reached them, his sharp features still harbouring a less than pleased look upon it. Intent on marking his territory, he stood behind Angela and rested his hands upon her bare shoulders, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her golden crown.

“Having a good time, Angel?” he asked, flashing Angela a smile as she leaned her head back and looked up to him, wearing the most beautiful smile of the evening. The kind that never failed to make him weak in the knees.

“Oh, there you are my love! I was just about to come looking for you, but then I got into a most interesting discussion,” Angela said, all smiles and rosy cheeks as she rambled on excitedly. “Did you know that the Sydney Opera House was inspired by a peeled orange?!”

Anthony could not help the laugh that escaped his mouth, the sight of Angela being so excited was utterly adorable. “No, I can confidently say that I did not know that.” He said, tucking a stray curl of blonde hair behind one of her ears. “Where did you learn that my love?”

“Oh, well, that is just it. These gentlemen here are _architects!_ very fascinating stuff I must say,” she smiled, reaching up and taking one of Anthony’s hands as she nodded towards the men one at a time to introduce them.

“Anthony, this is Sir. Pratchett and Mr. Gaiman. Gentlemen, this is my partner, Anthony Crowley.”

The Men nodded to each other politely, exchanging civil greetings and small compliments.

“A pleasure to meet you both, but I was hoping to whisk this lovely lady away to the dance floor. If she would have me that is,” Anthony said. While the two men did seem to be on the more pleasant side of company, he still wanted to have his Angel all to himself. He would be the first person to admit that he was a selfish prick when it came to his sweet girl.

After politely excusing themselves, Anthony chivalrously took Angela by the hand and led her out onto the large dance floor, bowing like Prince Charming and then pulling her close to him and into a firm embrace.

Angela giggled, feeling much like a spoilt princess as she wrapped her arms around Anthony’s shoulders and started to sway with the music, giving herself over to the guiding hands around her waist.

“Mmmm, this is nice,” Angela said, closing her eyes and resting her head against Anthony’s chest. “We should dance more often, Sir.”

“I will hold you to that, Angel.” Anthony said, smirking as he added, “I know how to do a mean hustle.”

“Oh, good lord!” Angela said followed by a girly giggle, fondly rolling her eyes. “Heaven help me.”

“Too late. No one can help you now!” he said, grinning from ear to ear as he suddenly twirled her around and then returned her to his skinny frame. “You are _all mine,”_ he said, tightening his grip around her plush waist, enjoying the silky fabric of the blue dress.

 _“Mmmm,_ that I am, Sir. That I am,” Angela sighed. With sparking lights in her eyes, she looked up to him and smiled, lifting up onto her tippy toes and placing a sweet little kiss to his lips. “All yours.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the big party is not over yet. Join our love birds in a little naughty pit stop on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this sexy bit of smut.
> 
> Much love to you all!
> 
> <3
> 
> P.S. Sorry if there are any typos. I rushed editing so I could update it today :) I will weed out any errors later.

Anthony was enjoying himself much more than he had thought he would. It seems like having his angel by his side, an award under his belt, and a good verbal stab at Lucious and Eve was just the ticket for having a fantastic time. 

A few glorious hours of dancing made Anthony feel like he was on cloud nine, he not so modestly getting to bust out some of his more extravagant moves and of course getting to twirl Angela around like a princess. At some point in the evening, Anthony actually did get to show off his banging hustle, much to Angela’s horror of course. She stood there with her hands covering her face, dying inside from embarrassment when he pointed directly at her and attempted to reel her to him by means of an imaginary fishing line. It was at that moment that she swore to all deities that she shall never, under any circumstances, go to a disco with him.

Yes, the night was turning out to be very lovely indeed. The only thing that Anthony would change was how much attention Angela was attracting. As the evening continued, it seemed like men were coming up to her at any chance they could. Every time they took a break from dancing to get a drink, someone was there complimenting her dress or telling her how well she danced. Every time Anthony went to the restroom, he would return to find at least a few men surrounding her, showing her with compliments and asking if she wanted to dance. There was even one poor fellow who tried to insert himself between Anthony and Angela, asking if he could take over the dance. As you can expect, that guy left the dance floor with a decent amount of fear in his heart. On the plus side, no one else tried the same thing from then onwards.

Eventually Angela had had enough of dancing. Well, to be exact, Angela’s body had had enough of it. If her brain had anything to say about it, she would have loved to dance all night long. As it were though, her feet were aching something terrible from her heels and her mid-section felt like it was going to explode. If she had thought that wearing the pretty blue corset for a few hours was tough, she certainly had a new perspective now that she had ate and drank and danced all night in the blasted thing. If it weren’t for the want not to cause a scene, she would have loved to just rip the darn thing off right then and there, public discretion be damned.

It wasn’t long after that that they made their goodbyes and headed outside, breathing in the fresh night air while they waited for the valet to bring around the Bentley. Anthony could not help but chuckle at the long line of drunken guests all lined up and waiting for taxis and Uber’s to arrive. He was very glad in that moment that he had decided to drive himself, and that he had made sure to stop drinking halfway through the evening so he would be sober behind the wheel.

Angela leaned on Anthony while they waited, feeling quite exhausted yet still feeling the buzz of excitement from all the fun. She hummed in content as Anthony wrapped an arm around her waist, playfully running his hand up and down the curve of her generous curves and even stealing a cheeky brush down around her plump ass. She giggled, feeling embarrassed that people might see. Anthony just laughed at her bashfulness, ever amused by how shy she could get sometimes.

All of Angela’s muscles were grateful once they could relax, her whole body loosening and melting into the leather seat once she was in the car. She smiled and let out a happy sigh as she leaned her head back against the headrest. For a moment, she closed her eyes and thought about the wonderful things that had happened in the past several hours. It had all be so grand and fantastically, but she was ever so much looking forward to getting home and into a comfortable bed. She kept the smile on her face, relaxing back as Anthony took the wheel, beginning the drive home.

……….

As Anthony navigated the roads, Angela stayed laid back in her chair with a smile on her face. Her voice had a far-off dreaminess to it as she spoke about the happenings of the night, reliving something that had literally just happened in the past few hours.

“Oh, the band was just splendid, wasn’t it?” she asked, not even waiting for an answer before jumping to the next topic. “And the food! oh the food was absolutely scrumptious, particularly that cake! I do wonder how they managed to get such plump cherries this time of year.”

Anthony just smiled to himself, amused by his angel’s ramblings. There was this bright, joyous light that glowed from her when she got like this, and he most certainly didn’t want to be the one to stop it. That is, until she started to talk about those other men.

“I got so many compliments on my dress, my love. You were so right in choosing this one for me. Sir. Pratchett said that it was _‘unquestionably the most sublime gown in the room’_ ,” she said, beaming from the memory of the compliment.

“He did, did he?” Anthony said, trying to keep his voice at a neutral tone.

“And James, umm… oh, I don’t think I got his surname, but he said he worked in interior design. He said that the fabric of my gown felt _‘as smooth as a freshly budded rose'_ , I didn’t quite know what to say to that if I’m honest. It was lovely.”

“Felt?!” Anthony growled, unable to keep the beast at bay any longer. “He _felt_ you?!”

“Not _me,_ the dress. He said he was curious to know what it felt like because he was thinking of something similar for a new job he was working on,” Angela said, like it was a perfectly reasonable thing.

“Did anyone else _‘just want to feel the material?’”_ He snapped back, a little angrier than he intended it to me.

“What? No, not that I recall,” she said, looking to Anthony with worry in her eyes. “Are you oka-“

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Anthony interrupted her.

“Forgetting?” she asked, blinking and looking around the car to make sure she had her purse. “I – I don’t think so.”

“Right!” Anthony said just before he steered the car off the main road at an increased pace, tyres screeching as he drove down some unfamiliar back roads.

“Anthony – Master! What are you – where are we – _Ah!”_ she yelped, bouncing as they took a speedbump on at full speed.

Angela was in a full-blown panic mode when the Bentley eventually stopped, the flaming vehicle almost killing at least three cyclists on its way of course. Despite her protests and her firm grip on the side grab handle, she could not stop Anthony from zooming through the streets until he parked in what seemed like a dark and empty lot beside thick parkland.

Anthony said nothing as he pulled the handbrake on, got out of the car and marched right around to the passenger side, the whole time saying nothing that would allude to whatever was going through his head. Angela’s mind was a mess of worry and fear as her door was opened and she looked up, staring into a pair of bright amber eyes, the likes of which seemed almost feral under the cool light of the moon. She was just about to say something when a large hand reached for her, selfishly fisting a handful of blonde hair and using it to yank her out from her seat.

Blue eyes widened and a fruitless yelp escaped pink lips as Angela was manhandled, pulled by her hair and turned around. A gasp pushed out of her as her front was slammed against the warm bonnet of the car and the skirt of her dress ruthlessly hoisted up to expose everything underneath. She whimpered, a cold shiver of fear shooting through her entire being, a shiver which had no right to make her feel so turned on.

“Why then,” Anthony said in a low, quiet voice. The lack of volume making his voice seem all the more sinister as it breathed directly into her ear from behind. “Are these still here?” he asked, one hand still holding her hair while his other teased up the back of her thigh before caressing over her underwear.

The panties were pretty and dainty, but had no right hiding her pussy away while she was seated in the Bentley. He knew that, she knew that, and yet they had still been worn, more than ten minutes of her getting in and even after being asked if she had forgotten something. On top of that, she had been talking about _other men_ the whole time, a fact that proved only to stoke the raging fire within Anthony. He was seething now, and was determined to set things right again.

“Master!” Angela gasped out, legs shaking and mind swirling as the sensations rushed over her. Once she realised that she had broken the rule, she instantly felt bad, a tremendous feeling of failure enough to build tears in her eyes. Her body though, oh how her body was responding to the rough touch of its owner, as if immediately wanting to remedy its transgression.

“Master, I’m so… _so sor –“_ Angela sobbed, trying to apologise.

 _“Shhh sh sh, my pet,_ I don’t want you to say sorry,” Anthony hushed her, thin lips brushing against her throat while his clever fingers tightened around her panties, bundling them up in the back so the fabric forcefully slid between her arse cheeks. Her breath hitched and he smirked.

“What I do want you to do though… is give me a colour,” he asked, the most devilish request for consent if there ever was one. It was a credit to Anthony really, to still manage to ask amidst the burning desire to simply take what he wanted, consequences be damned.

In the fog of Angela’s mind, she knew that if she really wanted to, she could say one word and all of this would stop. All of the strong, demanding hands on her body, all of the growled words which made her feel nothing more than a piece of property. All would simply stop. The more she thought about it, and the more her body burned for attention, all she could think was 

“Green, Master. _Green,”_ she replied, her voice little more than a whisper. She doubted for a moment if he could have even heard those breathless words, that is until he proceeded to lick a long, wet line along her neck, from shoulder all the way to earlobe.

“Of _course_ it is, you slut,” he whispered back and it took all of Angela’s energy not to fall into a puddle right then and there.

What happened next was what Anthony had really pulled over to do. A sharp ripping sound pierced the night air as he tore the silky panties off his Angel, completely ruining them in the process. As he did so, he huffed with satisfaction, looking down at a cream white arse while he gripped the silky remains in his fist.

Angela had never seen Anthony this way before. Sure, he has grabbed at her clothing before in a rush to make love, they both had. But this was on a whole new level. This was like a feral animal clawing and growling at her like she was a piece of meat. It frightened her for sure, but not as much as it excited her. She was already wet, a fact that she was most certain Anthony could already smell. She could feel the slickness growing thicker between her thighs as he grabbed for her wrists, yanking them behind her and holding them together in the small of her back.

“If you want to wear them that badly, I’m not going to stop you,” he said while he was already wrapping her torn panties around her wrists, using them as rope to bind them together. Angela was completely flushed at the remark, woefully dipping her head and instinctually closing her thighs together in an attempt to hide how much that turned her on.

 _“Spread,”_ Anthony growled. Angela whimpered, taking a beat before opening her thighs again, willing her shaky legs to stay apart.

“Good girl,” He praised as he finished the knot around her wrists, giving them a test tug to make sure they were secure.

“Right… now that that is out of the way…” Anthony said, re-claiming a fistful of blonde hair and yanking her back against him, staring off into the dark trees while he spoke directly into her ear. “You know the rules… why were you wearing panties in my car?”

“I-I forgot, Master,” Angela squeaked.

“Ah, you forgot. I see…” he said, his spare hand taking a hold of her waist. “Why did you forget?”

“I, umm…” Angela started to reply, searching her mind for the right words to say. “I was tired, Master,” she settled on, because it was true. “And I… I was talking, Master.”

“You were talking, yes,” Anthony confirmed, his grip tightening on both her hair and her waist. “What were you talking about, dove?”

“D-dancing, Master… and the, the other… the other men, Master.”

“The other men, yes. They were flirting with you, weren’t they? Touching your dress and –“

“N-no, Master.”

“Don’t interrupt me, slave!” he growled, thrusting his hips up against her arse, making her gasp as she was slammed against the bonnet again. Anthony released her hair, letting her properly bend over the smooth metal.

“They were touching your dress, Angel.” Anthony continued to speak while he grinded his crotch against her bare arse, letting her feel how hard he was getting under his clothing. “And they were looking at you. How could they not? You are absolutely stunning, especially in this dress… _so fucking sexy.”_

Anthony hummed in appreciation while he let his hands roam around his angel’s curvaceous body, caressing and grasping handfuls of skin through the satin dress as he went. Angela closed her eyes, a soft moan of pleasure escaping her lips as she relaxed against the bonnet, closing her eyes and enjoying the touch. Even with the rough moments and the teasing words, it was hard not to enjoy.

“You were the most beautiful woman there, Angel,” he said, backing up a little so that he could run his hands down her back and over the roundness of her arse cheeks, taking one in each hand and squeezing. “And you are _all mine,”_ he growled, “perhaps I need to remind you of that, hmm?”

Angela whined, unable to make words as she succumbed to the feeling, unable to do little else but nod her head and squirm backwards into the possessive touch.

“What was that?” Anthony snapped, one hand fisting her hair and pulling her back again while the other snaked down between those luscious cheeks and down into the pooling moisture. He could not help but smile at how wet she was. He breathed in deep and cupped the soaking mound in his palm. “Do I need to remind you who owns this?”

“No! I mean yes! I mean… Angela breathed out, voice thick with need. “Remind me, _please.”_

“Well… since you asked so nicely,” Anthony said, placing a chaste kiss upon Angela’s cheek before he pushed her head back down and took his hands of her in order to unbuckle his belt.

In a matter of seconds, his belt was open and his fly was undone, cock out and sitting heavy and hard in his hand. He sucked a breath in as he guided himself between her thighs, a rumble in his throat as his mushroomed head met with warm slick. For a moment, he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, stroking his cock up and down the weeping slit, not yet breaching its rim.

“Master… _I need you,”_ Angela moaned out, her hands making fists filled with lusty frustration. “Please… ahh!” she cried out, her sweet plea successfully getting her what she wanted.

 _“Fuck,”_ Anthony gasped, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he sunk deep into his angel, bottoming out on the first go. He hunched over, grasping her by her thick waist and holding tight, simply keeping her still while he enjoyed being inside of her.

“Mmm… they don’t get to do this, do they?” Anthony said to himself as much as he said it to Angela. Now that he was inside his love, his rage was momentarily subdued.

“No,” Angela breathed out, gasping for a breath and then licking her lips. “No one but you, Master.”

“That’ssss right,” Anthony hissed, the fire behind his eyes reigniting. “Because you are _mine.”_ He said and then started to move, pulling his skinny hips back and then instantly snapping them forwards, plunging his shaft so hard and deep that it almost hurt.

“Mine. Mine. _Mine!”_ Anthony chanted while he fucked his angel hard, huffing out the possessive words between each ruthless thrust.

“Y-yours!” Angela whimpered and then fell limp against the Bentley while she was fucked raw. The whole world melted around her until there was nothing else that mattered, nothing but her handsome Master and his claim on her body.

As it always did, Angela’s body reacted on its own volition, subconsciously responding to the ministrations of its true owner. Her back arched as well as it could in the corset, hips thrusting and pushing backwards in eager attempt to help him fuck her. Her cunt tightened. Wet, warm muscles wrapping around the long intruder, milking every single inch of it as it ploughed into her over and over again. As her body did so, all that Angela could think was how much she felt like both the most precious thing in the world and also the lowliest. It was a weird mixture of emotions, but one that she welcomed all the same, for it helped her to remember that although she submitted to the man currently fucking her brains out, he cherished her more than anything else in this world. And oh, how that made her heart sing.

Anthony continued to pound his Angel, all the while groaning and panting out words which were barely coherent. Words like _‘mine’_ and _‘angel’_ and _‘so good’_ , along with the obligatory swear words which always came with fucking of course. With each pump, he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Closer to his climax, but also closer to re-claiming his angel. To pumping her full of his seed and thus marking his territory anew. He knew that it was primal, that it was his base instincts which were fuelling his passion, but he did not care. All he cared about was reaching his sinful goal. With a feral snarl, he hutched back over and bit down upon her throat, almost breaking skin as he finally erupted inside of her.

Angela could not remember much after that. Once those sharp teeth sunk into her pale skin, she was off with the fairies. Her whole system was flooded with nothing but pleasurable pain, the likes of which had her completely disconnected from everything. When the mist finally began to abate, she was seated back in the Bentley, her hands untied and a black throw covering her. She didn’t know where the blanket had nor did she care. All that she cared about was that it was soft and warm and felt nice against her skin.

“Hey there pretty, how you feeling?” Anthony asked, leaning over from the driver’s side to place a kiss on Angela’s forehead. She smiled softly, sweet enough to rot a tooth.

“Mmmm, am okay, Master,” she replied, voice small and sleepy.

“I’m going to start the car again, is that okay?” he asked, wanting to make sure that she didn’t need all of his attention. He surely would not be able to focus on the road if he was worried sick about his angel. 

“Yeah.” She said, closing her eyes and leaning back in the seat, curling up with the blankie.

“Okay Angel,” Anthony said, smiling at the beyond adorable sight.

Halfway home, Angela opened a single eye and peeped over to Anthony, just watching him as the streetlights flashed over him in a soothing pattern. She briefly thought about how lucky she was to have met him. To have found someone who loved her so completely.

“Hey sleepy,” he said, sensing her eye on him. “I have an idea.”

“Mm?” she hummed in question.

“How about we get some ice cream, we can swing by a drive through on the way. What you reckon?” he asked, flashing a wily smile.

“Mmmm, sounds heavenly, Master. Let’s do that,” she said, feeling her heart continue to bloom.

“Yes Ma’am,” he said with cheek, reaching over and touching her knee as he drove.

A good way to end a wonderful night, they both thought. And they were not wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always do make me smile. 
> 
> <3


End file.
